The Frozen Mermaid
by Holster646
Summary: Elsa is a mermaid princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, off the shore of Arendelle, and cousin of Ariel. Prince Jack Frost is looking for a bride. Elsa saves Jack's life after a shipwreck, and Jack falls in love with Elsa's cause of her powers. Will Elsa follow her cousin's fate? Or will she turn away? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge: The Brothers of The Atlantic

The Frozen Mermaid

A Jelsa AU & The Little Mermaid Xover

Timeline: After the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: The Three Brothers of the Atlantic

King Triton POV

I swam back and forth nervously. This was the first time in a long time I could see my brothers.

There were three brothers of Poseidon. When it came time to us three to take the throne, The Three Sons of Poseidon were bestowed with The Three Tridents of Poseidon. Whichever one chose you, you were the ruler of that section of the ocean.

I, being the oldest, went first. The Gold Trident chose me. I was to rule Atlantica and was second to the High King.

Fredrick, the second oldest went next. The Silver Trident chose him. He was to rule Atlantico and was third to the High King.

Adgar, the youngest, went last. The Platinum Tridents chose him. He was to rule Atlantis, and he was to be High King.

Fredrick swam into the room.

"Triton!"

"Fredrick!"

I swam over to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, brother."

"How are your daughters?" he asked.

"Great. And yours?"

"Rapunzel is great. She's found a merman named Eugene to settle down with." He said

"That's wonderful."

"I heard your daughter Ariel was married."

"Yes, she married…"

"TRITON!"

The door burst open and in swam Adgar with a look of anger on his face.

"Adgar, what is it?"

"Is it true that your daughter married a human?!" Adgar shouted.

"Yes. They have a daughter too."

"Triton, that is forbidden. She has betrayed us all. As of right now in the kingdoms, your daughter is dead. Ursula killed her. I forbid you to see her again."

"I'm sorry brother. But I cannot do that."

Adgar's face went red with rage. "Then, in that case, you are banished from Atlantis. You will never swim in our borders again. Atlantica is now a separate kingdom. Your people try to come here; they will be arrested."

"What about my daughter?"

"If she crosses into our borders, she will be destroyed."

I nodded. "As you wish. May I request that my chief of staff Sebastian stays here as an ambassador?"

"Yes. Now leave. And don't come back!"

"Yes, your majesty."

I swam out of the room. I exited the castle.

Sebastian waited for me at my carriage.

"How did it go, your majesty?"

"Sebastian, you are to stay here as an ambassador for Atlantica. We've have been banished."

"What? Why?"

"It was for Ariel."

Sebastian nodded. "As you command, your majesty."

I got into my carriage. I looked at the grand castle my brothers and grew up in.

"Goodbye, Adgar. I hope your heart changes as mine has."

 _Welcome to my extended AU version of The Little Mermaid_

 _Hope you like it._

 _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._


	2. Chapter 1: In Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 1: Mysterious Fathoms Below

2 years later

Jack's POV

 ** _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_**

 ** _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_**

 ** _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_**

 ** _In mysterious fathoms below_**

 ** _From whence wayward Westerlies blow_**

 ** _Where Adgar is king and his merpeople sing_**

 ** _In mysterious fathoms below_**

"Isn't this great, North. Wind in my hair, Salt in the air. Great day to be out at sea." I said as I inhaled the salty air.

"Why yes. Wonderful." North said, looking a little queasy.

Today was my 18th birthday. Being the Prince of Arendelle, I decided that a day out at sea would be a perfect way to celebrate. My advisor, North, wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Jack!"

I quickly turned around to see my little sister, Felicity run over, along with Toothina, her nanny.

"Ah baby tooth." I said as I picked her up and spun her around. "You having fun on board?"

"Yeah Jack. Abby is having fun too."

Abby, my hunting dog, came from below deck. Being chased by Aster Bunnymund, the royal cook.

"Stay out of my kitchen, you dingo!"

Felicity and I laughed as Abby ran over and licked my face.

Just then Sandy, My captain of the guard came over. He was mute, so he didn't say much. But he didn't need to. He gets the job done.

He handed me a note. I quickly opened it.

 _Pitch has returned from his diplomatic mission from Analugha. King Eric still refuses a meeting._

I shook my head and covered my eyes with my hand. Pitch was my nosy dark humored ambassador. He did take orders very well. We almost went to war with the Southern Isles cause of him.

In fact, Pitch has been putting pressure on me to marry. He claims that if I'm not married by my 20th birthday, he would take the throne. He even tried to take the throne till I was married, but I knew I wouldn't get it back.

King Eric was in the Kingdom of Analugha. He was also a good friend. Now since I'm in charge of running my country, I figured a trade deal or an alliance would be in order. But he kept saying he couldn't come up, cause his wife, Ariel would be in danger.

"Felicity, go play with Abby."

Felicity ran off with my dog.

North walked over and read the note. "Don't worry, my boy. Eric will change his mind. Eventually."

"But what kind of danger would be here?"

"Maybe it's King Adgar. There's rumors of his wife being a mermaid." A sailor said.

"King Adgar? Who's that?" I asked

"Ah, High King of the Merpeople. I thought every sailor up this north knew that."

North just laughed. "Merpeople. Jack, don't listen to that nonsense."

"I'm telling you. It's the truth." The sailor said as he threw a fish at North. It slapped him in the face a couple time then dove back into the water.

 _ **In mysterious fathoms below**_

 _ **...**_

General POV

The fish flew off the boat and dove down as fast as he could. Once he knew he was safe, he let out a sight of relief. He then swam deeper. He past some whales, and more of the ocean life.

Then suddenly a merman swam over the ledge. More of them swam with him. They swam into a tunnel. The opening of the tunnel was glowing a bright silver. At the end if the tunnel was the silvery city of Atlantis. It was much bigger then Atlantica. The merpeople swam to the throne room where a special performance was about to begin.

Mermen in uniform blew trumpets. A big merman with blond hair named Kristoff, who was the spokesperson for Atlantis swam up and cleared his throat.

"Presenting, his royal highness, High King of all the Ocean, King Adgar."

Two dolphins swam out, pulling a strong young man. He had a long dark blond hair and beard with a few strands of white hair in it. He had on a platinum colored crown and trident. He shot at the chandelier. Ice particles rained down softly onto the citizens.

"And also introducing the court composer and ambassador of Atlantica, the talented Sebastian."

...

Sebastian's POV

I rode out on a fish drawn carriage. I waved to the crowd as they applauded.

After King Triton was banished, I remands at the side of King Adgar. I also continued my music career. But I missed my life back in Atlantica. Watching rebel teenage girls and all.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." Adgar said as I lead the fish next to him.

"Oh you flatter me, your majesty." I said. "Your two daughters will be extraordinary."

"Why yes. I'm definitely looking forward to Elsa's performance."

"Why yes. She is very talented." I rode down to the stage. "If she would actually commit herself."

I got down to the stage. Suddenly a little fish came over and whispered in my ear.

"Elsa and Anna aren't here."

I froze up. My two main performers weren't here. I knew how angry Triton can get, but Adgar?

I looked up at him. He looked confused. I shook my head.

His face went bright red. His trident glowed white.

"GIRLS!"

 _ **I hope this helps you guys figure out who is who.**_

 _ **I'm extremly glad you guys like this story. I've had this idea for a while. But I wanted to make it special.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Fathoms Below from The Little Mermaid.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Shipwreck

Chapter 2: The Shipwreck

Elsa's POV

I swam up to the pole overlooking the shipwreck. It looked amazing.

"Elsa, wait up." Anna shouted.

"Come on, you two." I said as I motioned them to hurry.

Anna and Olaf swam over. Anna seemed excited to what was going on. Olaf seemed like Olaf.

Usually Olaf and I would explore these shipwrecks. But Anna found out. So to make sure Dad wouldn't find out, I agreed to let her come.

Anna gasped when she saw it.

"Elsa, it's amazing."

"Wait till we go inside." I said as I swam towards it.

Olaf laughed. "We're swimming toward death. Yay!"

I giggled. Olaf was a white and black fish that was gullible at some times.

I found an opening on the side of the boat. Anna looked inside the boat. She started to look nervous.

"You're not getting cold fins, are you?" I asked Anna jokingly

She playfully shoved me. "I thought you of all people would know about cold fins."

Well, she was actually right. I do know what it's like to have cold fins with my ice powers and all.

"Alright I'm going in unless you guys are too scared to." I said as I slip through the hole

Olaf made it through but he got stuck

"Oh look at that, I'm stuck." Olaf said with a giggle.

I just smiled at him. "Olaf, what am I going to do with you?"

"Elsa I can't get in." I heard Anna say from the outside. "Move the guppy."

I grabbed Olaf's fins and pulled. He came out with a pop.

Anna swam into the shipwreck.

"This is so cool." Anna said as we look around.

We continued to explore the ship. I saw a hole leaded above.

I looked up on the next level.

"Oh my. Look at that!" I swam over and picked the strange object. It had funny looking bristles on one side but the other side was smooth.

"Wow cool. But what is it?" Anna said.

"I don't know. But Scuttle might know." I said as I put it into my bag.

"Um, who's Scuttle?" Anna asked.

"He's a friend."

I then saw something silver. I swam over to see it. It had four spikes on one end then a smooth handle.

"Wow, amazing."

Just then I heard Olaf. "Hello, big fish!"

I looked to see Olaf looked at a great big shark.

"Olaf look out!"

I quickly swam over to him and pulled him out of the way. The shark chomped down on the clear wall.

"Elsa!"

Anna swam over.

"Time to go!" I said as I swam out the hole the shark created.

The shark was right in our tail. It was determined to have its lunch.

Just then, Anna shouted out. "Elsa, Help!"

I looked to see Anna trapped in some kind of rope. And the shark was right on her.

Without even thinking, I used my powers on the shark. It froze up in place. Its head was the only thing was not covered in ice. It sank to the bottom.

I made a dagger out of ice and cut the rope.

"Alright, Anna. This is where you leave. Go home. I'll be back soon."

Anna nodded. "Agreed."

I saw Olaf by the shark grabbing something.

I swam over to him. He patted the shark on the snout.

"Nice big fishy." He said.

He swam over and handed me the object. It was curved with two ends.

"Thanks Olaf. Let's go see Scuttle."

...

Olaf and I made it to the surface. Scuttle was sitting on his normal spot.

"Scuttle!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Mermaid off the Port bow. Elsa, how you doing kid?" he asked as swam up to him. He flew down.

"Scuttle, look what I found." I said as I set my bag on the rock that Scuttle was on.

"Yeah. We met a big fish!" Olaf said.

"Human stuff. Well, let's take a look."

Scuttle rushed over and dug through the bag. He pulled out the object with bristles.

"Oh look, a flabjacker."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well human like clean floors. So they use this flabjacker to clean the floors."

"Woe! That's cool!" Olaf said.

I pulled out the silver object. "What about this?"

Scuttle grabbed it and studied it. "Oh it's a dinglehopper."

"Well what do humans use it for?"

"Human use the dinglehopper to straighten their hair. Just a twist there and a yank there. You've got an amazing head of hair." Scuttle said as he showed me how to use it.

"Wow. And this one?" I asked as I held us the curved object.

"This, I haven't seen since Ariel. This is amazing. It's a Snarfblat."

"Ooooo." I said in amazement

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Scuttle tried to play the Snarfblat it made a bubbling noise. But the word music reminded me of the concert.

"Music! Oh no. The concert." I started gathering everything. "My father is gonna kill me!"

"Yay a concert. Who's concert?" Olaf said.

I grabbed the Snarfblat from Scuttle.

"Thank you Scuttle but I've got to go." I said as I swam away.

Scuttle waved goodbye. "Anytime Elsa. anytime."

...

Gothel's POV

I watched my bubble that showed the young princess swimming home.

"Yes hurry home, princess. You wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration." I laughed at the thought.

"Back at Atlantico we had amazing parties when I lived in the palace. But now look at me. Wasted away cause of that Rapunzel and her putrid fiancée."

I got off my ledge. "Ursula and Morgana were foolish to think Triton was the most powerful. If they would have done their reasearch, they would have known. Adgar is the most powerful."

I then turned to my bubble. "Patches! Sideburns! I want you to keep a close watch on Adgar's curious little daughter. She may be the key to unlimited youth and power."

 _ **Now we know Gothel is the true villain.**_

 ** _Stay tune for more._**

 ** _Also are you excited about Olaf's Frozen Adventure?_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	4. Chapter 3: Part of That World

Chapter 3: Part of that World

Elsa's POV

Anna and I stood before my fathers throne, awaiting our lecture. Dad just sat in his throne, staring at us.

I finally said something. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"I did too." Anna said.

"You forgot?" Dad said. "You forgot? You forgot the biggest celebration that Atlantis has ever seen? Because of you careless…"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Sebastian piped in, almost coming out of nowhere.

"The entire celebration was…

"Completely destroyed." The crab said in anger. "This concert was to be the rejuvenation of my musical career. Now thanks to you two I'm the laughing stock of the entire Kingdom."

Suddenly Olaf swam in. He was giggling to himself. "Yeah we met a big fishy. He was a big fishy with sharp teeth. Then Elsa and I met the seagull."

"Seagull?" Dad asked.

I quickly grabbed Olaf's tail and pulled him behind me.

My dads face was getting red with anger. "Elsa, you went up to the surface again? Didn't you?"

"Nothing happened." I said innocently.

"Elsa, how many times do I have to tell you! Going to the surface is forbidden! You could have been seen by one of those barbaric humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbaric!" I said back.

"It's dangerous to go up there! Do you think I want to see my daughter end up like Ariel?" Dad said as his face grew more red with rage. Anna backed away. She hated to see us argue.

"Daddy, I'm not Ariel! I can take care of myself! I'm eighteen years old!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, protection and rules, you will obey!"

"But if you would just listen to me!"

Dads face was bright red. "Not another word! And I am never ever to hear about you going to the surface again! Do I make myself clear!?"

I tried to stand up to him again. But he was angry enough. I didn't want to push it.

"Crystal." I said before I swam out of the room, followed by Anna and Olaf.

Sebastian's POV

King Adgar sat back down on his throne. I looked up at him.

"Uh teenagers huh. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

Adgar turned to me. "Was I too hard on her?"

"Actually your majesty, you kind of were. This is the kind of thing Triton did with Ariel."

"Great." He said as he shook his head. "Maybe I should have someone watch over her. Make sure she stays out of trouble. But I wonder who could take such a job?"

He then looked at me. "Sebastian?"

I shrunk in my shell. "Me?"

"Yes. I assign you as Elsa's caretaker."

I popped back out and swam out of the throne room.

"Why do I get myself in these situations?" I whispered. "First Ariel, then Melody, now Elsa. I'm too old to be babysitting."

Just then I saw Elsa, Anna and their fish friend, Olaf swam into the distance.

"What are those girls up to?" I asked as I swam after them.

They swam for a bit till they stopped by a wall with ice on it. I watched as Elsa created a hole in the ice, letting Anna, Olaf and herself swim inside.

I swam inside as the ice froze back up. I quietly snack through the shadows. What I found was like I was back in Ariel's grotto.

It was like Ariel's grotto, full of human items. But some of them had ice parts. Elsa was at the bottom staring at a silver object. Anna sat with her. Olaf swam next to Anna.

Elsa's POV

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked

"I just don't see the way he does." I said with a sigh. "Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that make such wonderful things could be bad."

 **Look at this stuff**

 **Isn't it neat?**

 **Plus with my powers my collections complete.**

 **Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

 **The girl who has everything?**

 **Look at this trove**

 **Treasures untold**

 **How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

 **Lookin' around here you'd think**

 **Sure**

 **She's got everything**

 **I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**

 **I've got whose-its and whats-its galore**

 **You want thingamabobs?**

 **I got twenty**

 **But who cares?**

 **No big deal**

 **I want more**

 **I wanna be where the people are**

 **I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'**

 **Walkin' around on those—what do ya' call 'em?—oh, feet.**

 **Flippin' your fins you don't get too far**

 **Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'**

 **Strollin' along down a—what's that word again?–street.**

 **Up where they walk**

 **Up where they run**

 **Up where they stay all day in the sun**

 **Wanderin' free**

 **Wish I could be**

 **Part of that world**

 **What would I give**

 **If I could live**

 **Out of these waters?**

 **What would I pay**

 **To spend a day**

 **Warm on the sand?**

 **Bet ya on land**

 **They understand**

 **Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**

 **Bright young women**

 **Sick of swimming**

 **Ready to stand**

 **And I'm ready to know what the people know**

 **Ask 'em my questions**

 **And get some answers**

 **What's a fire and why does it—what's the word?—burn?**

 **When's it my turn?**

 **Wouldn't I love**

 **Love to explore that shore up above?**

 **Out of the sea**

 **Wish I could be**

 **Part of that world**

 **Out of the sea**

 **Wish I could be**

 **Part of your world**

Just then I heard a loud crash. We looked to see Sebastian on a pile of my stuff. Olaf scurried off.

"Sebastian!"

He tried to untangle himself. "Elsa would you care to explain what this is?

"Um my collection?"

"Oh I see, your collection." Sebastian said quietly. Then he yelled. "If your father knew about this place…"

Anna rushed over to him. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Yes, please, Sebastian don't. He would never understand."

"Elsa, it was the same kind of curiosity you have that killed your cousin Ariel. You shouldn't be dabbling in this human stuff. It's dangerous."

I just turned away disgusted. "How many times do I have to say I'm not Ariel. She chose the path that she was on and it ended up on her death, I know that. But why does everyone treat me like I'm her?"

Sebastian grabbed my hand with his claw. "Look, your under a lot of stress. Let all go home and get some rest."

Just then a flash of blue light lit up the room.

"What the…?" I said as I looked up. It came from the surface.

I quickly swam out of the grotto and to the surface.

I peeked my head to see a human ship with light blue magic shooting off it

 _ **It's time for Jack and Elsa to meet.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think so far**_

 _ **The Song used in this Chapter is Part of That World by Jodi Benson**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Prince Jack

Chapter 4: Prince Jack

Anna's POV

I surfaced next to Elsa. It was my first time on the surface. I looked at the blue lights coming from the ship.

"Elsa, that looks like your powers."

Olaf surfaced next to me. "Oooo, pretty. You're doing a great job Elsa."

"I'm not doing anything." Elsa said.

Sebastian surfaced next to Elsa. "Girls, what are you doing?" He then saw the ship. "Jumping Jellyfish!"

Elsa then started to swim to the ship. "Elsa. Elsa! Please come back!" Sebastian said.

I went to follow, but Sebastian grabbed my hand. "I'm not losing you too."

...

Elsa's POV

Ignoring Sebastian, I swam over to the ship. I needed to know what was happening on that ship.

I used the steps on the side and climbed up. I then looked through a hole on the side of the ship.

There were humans playing Snarfblats and dancing. A brown and white dog was barking and scurrying around the humans. But then it stopped. And it put its nose to the ground. It started sniffing around, heading right for me.

I quickly hid. I didn't want to be found. I looked to see of it was gone, but the dog was staring right at me. It licked my face.

"Abby!" The dog turned and ran. I watched it run away.

It ran up to a little human girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Do the magic!" The girl said.

That's when I saw him. The most handsome man I've ever seen. He was tall. Hair as white as frost. Blue eyes that sparkled. He had a young face on him.

"Alright, Felicity. You ready?" he said to the girl. She nodded. He brought his hands together. A ball of blue light appeared in his hand. He threw it in the air. It exploded into a million pieces.

I managed to catch one of the pieces. It was ice. He had ice powers like me.

Not only was he handsome, he had ice magic. I felt like my heart was bounding out of my chest.

"Hey sweetie. Quite the party huh!"

I looked behind me to see Scuttle.

"Scuttle be quiet! They'll hear you." I whispered.

"Oh I get it." He said as he landed next to me. "Making discoveries huh?"

I looked at the human. "I've never seen a human so close before. He's so handsome."

Scuttle just shrugged. "I don't know. He's kind of skinny and slobbery to me."

Realizing that Scuttle meant the dog I giggled at that. "Not that one, the one with the ice powers."

"Silence! Silence!" A big man with a long white beard and a red coat silenced the crowd. "Now it time for us, Jack and Felicity's caretakers since the tragic passing of the King and Queen, to present our gifts to Prince Jack."

I smiled. "Prince Jack. What a good name." I whispered

A woman came up to Jack with a staff. It had a crook on the end.

"Wow!" Jack grabbed it and swung it. "I love it. Thank you, Toothina." He gave the woman a hug. She then stuck her hand in Jack's mouth.

"Have you been brushing?" Toothina asked.

Jack pulled her hands away. "Yes Toothina."

"Good."

A man with bluish hair came up. He rolled up a very decorative thing with brown balls on the edges.

"A cake? With eggs on it."

"Not just any eggs. Caramel centered chocolate eggs."

Jack grabbed a ball and ate one.

"Aster, this is amazing!"

"Thank you Jack." Aster bowed.

Then a short man with a funny hat gave Jack a box. Jack opened it. He pulled out a gold longseer.

"It has the Arendelle crest! Thanks Sandy."

Sandy hugged him.

The big man walked up. "Now it is my honor and privilege to present Prince Jack Frost with a very expensive, very large birthday present." He motioned to the large item next to him.

"North, you Old Saint Nick you. You shouldn't have." Jack said.

"I know." North said. "Happy Birthday, Jack."

A man unveiled the present. It was Jack in some kind of armor. He had a weapons like his staff.

"I love it!" Felicity said. "It looks just like you."

Jack walked up to the statue. "Wow, North. It's really something."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Even though it was suppose to be a wedding present."

I smiled when I heard that Jack wasn't married.

"Oh come on, North. Don't start." Jack said as he grabbed his new longseer. "Look are you still mad because I didn't fall for the Duchess of Grimstad?"

Jack started walking over to us. Scuttle and I hid, trying to stay out of sight. I continued to listen.

"Jack. It's not just me. The entire kingdom wants to see you married to the right girl."

Jack sat on the ledge of the ship. I looked up at him, staring at his blue eyes.

"Well, I don't know if any girl would actually accept me for who I am. I mean, Who wants to marry a man the can freeze them to death? But I know she's out there."

I felt bad for him. He was just trying to find someone to accept him. I wanted to jump out, grab him and tell him I would. But I didn't want to blow my cover.

"Well, Jack. Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough." North said.

"Believe me, North. When I find her I'll know. Without a doubt. It will just bam hit me. Like lightning."

Just then, some lightning sounded in the distance.

...

General POV

Lightning sounded across the sky. Wind started to pick up speed. Waves started to stir.

"Hurricane a-coming!" the lookout shouted. "Stand fast. Secure the riggin'!"

Jack and the whole crew went to work getting the ship through the storm.

Felicity went running to find somewhere to hide. She was scared of thunder.

Elsa and Scuttle were still on the side of the ship. Suddenly Scuttle was flung out by the wind.

"Whoa. The wind on a move again!" He tried to hold on to a rope. But the wind blew him away.

Anna, Sebastian and Olaf tried to get to the ship to help Elsa, but the waves were too strong, carrying them in the current.

The sailing master lost control of the wheel, spinning the boat out of control. Jack quickly ran up and with all of his strength, tried to keep the boat on course.

Elsa tried to hang on to the ship as long as possible. But she finally was thrown off. She dove under the boat and surfaced behind it.

She tried to use her powers to help but the waters were too choppy.

Just then, lightning struck one of the sails. Elsa gasped.

Jack looked up to see rocks up ahead.

"Look out!" Jack shouted as they hit the rocks, throwing everyone off board.

...

Jack's POV

I climbed up on the rescue boat. Everyone was safe.

I looked around. I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Felicity?" I asked Toothina.

"Help!"

I then immediately jumped into the water. I climbed up the steps onto the ship in a hurry. When I got onto the ship, the burning mast came crashing down towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way.

I found my sister. She was up on the main platform.

"Felicity, you're gonna have to jump!" I shouted.

"Jack, I'm scared!" she shouted at me.

"I know, but you're gonna be alright. I'm here. Now jump."

Felicity jumped into my arms. I quickly started running for the edge of the boat.

I then stepped on a broken paneling. I tripped and Felicity fell out of my arms. She got up and tried to help me get my foot out.

"Felicity, go!" I told her.

"I'm not leaving you." She said.

"Felicity!" I grabbed her and held her tight, just as the ship exploded.

...

Elsa's POV

I watched the ship explode, knowing Jack was on it.

Without even thinking, I dove into the wreckage. I began looking for him.

I turned around and saw him. He was on some floating wreckage, holding on to his sister. He fell into the water. I dove in after them.

I grabbed Jack and tried to pull him up. But the weight was too much. I quickly tried to think of what to do.

I quickly made a capsule for Felicity. I made an ice rope and fastened it around me. The capsule floated to the surface. I was then able to get Jack to the surface.

When I got to the surface, I drained the excess water in the capsule and began swimming to shore.

I was able to get both Jack and Felicity onto the shore. I stayed by Jack's side until morning.

That's when Scuttle showed up. He began looking over Jack.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Its hard to say." Scuttle said as he ran to his feet. He put his ear on the bottom of his foot.

"No heartbeat." Scuttle said.

Just then Jack started breathing.

"Wait. He's breathing. He's so beautiful."

The sun hit his face. He slowly started opening his eyes. I didn't care. I wanted him to know.

 **What would I give**

 **To live where you are?**

 **What would I pay**

 **To stay here beside you?**

 **What would I do to see you**

 **Smiling at me?**

Jack touched my face. I leaned my head against his hand.

 **Where would we walk?**

 **Where would we run?**

 **If we could stay all day in the sun?**

 **Just you and me**

 **And I could be**

 **Part of your world**

"Who are you?" he whispered weakly.

I went to answer him, but I heard a noise. Already knowing I was in over my head, I quickly jumped back into the ocean.

...

Jack's POV

I tried to get up to find that girl. But I looked around to find she wasn't there. I looked next to me. Felicity was in some kind of ice capsule. I knew for a fact I didn't make it.

"Jack!"

Just then Abby licked my face. North and Sandy picked me up.

"Jack we're so relieved you and your sister are alive. Clever thinking on the capsule for Felicity." North said as he got Felicity out.

"It wasn't me. It was a girl. She rescued us. She was cold to the touch. She has ice powers like me."

Sandy grabbed me as I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Ah, Jack, I think you swallowed a bit too much sea water. Let's get you and you sister back to the palace."

Abby was playing in the water. I whistled for her as we set off towards the castle.

...

Elsa's POV

I sat on a rock close to the shore, but far enough to be hidden. Sebastian and Olaf had caught up and saw the whole thing with Jack.

Sebastian was in the middle of making a plan. "We're just going to forget this whole thing ever happened. The High King will never know." He looked at Olaf. "You won't tell him. I won't tell him. I will remain in one piece hopefully."

But I didn't care. My heart was soaring like a ray. I couldn't help but watch them walk away.

 **I don't know when**

 **I don't know how**

 **But I know something's starting right now**

 **Watch and you'll see**

 **Some day I'll be**

 **Part of your world**

I continued to watch them walk away. I thought I heard bubbling, but I didn't care.

...

Gothel's POV

I watched Elsa as she looked longingly at Prince Jack.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. This is the reason why Ursula tagged Ariel. The child is in love with a human. Not just any human. A Prince."

I laughed to myself. "Her daddy will love that. King Adgar's lovesick girl would be a fine addition to my collection.

I looked down the hallway. There were stone figures of merpeople against the wall. They were groaning in pain.

 _ **Jack and Elsa have met.**_

 _ **Do you think Elsa will follow her cousin's path?**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Part of Your World(reprise) by Jodi Benson**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5: In Love?

Chapter 5: In love?

Anna's POV

It was two days after the incident on the surface. I went home after we were carried away from the ship. But no one would tell me what happened to Elsa.

We were in our room. She was in the washroom. She had been in there all morning.

"Elsa would you please hurry?" I asked.

She came out humming to herself.

"Elsa? Are you ok?"

She completely ignored me, did her hair and grabbed a flower. She started to swim away. I followed, trying to find out what was going on.

She then ran into Dad. Kristoff was with him.

"Good morning Daddy." Elsa said as she put the flower in his hair.

Dad looked very surprised. Elsa then swam away singing to herself.

The three of us watched her swim away.

"She's got it bad." Kristoff said.

"What? What is it?" Dad and I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, your majesty. Your daughter's in love."

I gasped. I was so excited to hear that. I remember when I fell for Kristoff. I acted the same way.

"Elsa? In love?" Dad said with a smile.

I saw Olaf swim by. I kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "Got to go babe. I'll be back." I then swam after Olaf.

...

Sebastian's POV

I was right below where Elsa was serenading to herself.

"Ok, so far so good." I whispered, trying to keep Elsa from hearing. "I don't think the High King knows. But it's not going to be easy keeping something like this from him. I wasn't able to keep it from Triton. But Adgar?"

Suddenly Elsa screamed out. "I can't wait!"

I quickly swam to her. "Would you keep it down?"

"Sebastian, I can't get his face out of my head. I need to see him again. Tonight! I think Scuttle knows where he lives."

She tried to swim away, but I grabbed her fins. "Elsa, you need to get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs."

"I'll swim up to his castle, then Olaf can splash around to get his attention. Then we can be together again. Ahhh. I can't wait." She sunk back on the rock.

"Elsa, do I need to remind you of your father?" I asked.

"No, and you said you wouldn't tell him."

"Elsa, don't make me remind you of what happened to Ariel."

"Ariel never met a human. So I'm doing this for her. She went to Ursula to learn more and Ursula killed her. Everybody knows that. I used to look up to Ariel. She was my idol. She did so much. Like when she restored music in Atlantica. I may have been young at that time, but she was able to change so much. I want to be just like her."

"But she's gone, child. She wouldn't want you to do this." I said, hating the fact I knew Ariel was still alive and well.

"Of course she would. I'd like to think she'd be proud of me. I'm able to do what Ariel couldn't."

I then swam up to her face.

"Elsa, listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea, is better than anything they got up there."

 **The seaweed is always greener**

 **In somebody else's lake**

 **You dream about going up there**

 **But that is a big mistake**

 **Just look at the world around you**

 **Right here on the ocean floor**

 **Such wonderful things surround you**

 **What more is you lookin' for?**

 **Under the sea**

 **Under the sea**

 **Darling it's better**

 **Down where it's wetter**

 **Take it from me**

 **Up on the shore they work all day**

 **Out in the sun they slave away**

 **While we devotin'**

 **Full time to floatin'**

 **Under the sea**

 **Down here all the fish is happy**

 **As off through the waves they roll**

 **The fish on the land ain't happy**

 **They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

 **But fish in the bowl is lucky**

 **They in for a worser fate**

 **One day when the boss get hungry**

 **Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

 **Under the sea**

 **Under the sea**

 **Nobody beat us**

 **Fry us and eat us**

 **In fricassee**

 **We what the land folks loves to cook**

 **Under the sea we off the hook**

 **We got no troubles**

 **Life is the bubbles**

 **Under the sea**

 **Under the sea**

 **Since life is sweet here**

 **We got the beat here**

 **Naturally**

 **Even the sturgeon an' the ray**

 **They get the urge 'n' start to play**

 **We got the spirit**

 **You got to hear it**

 **Under the sea**

 **The newt play the flute**

 **The carp play the harp**

 **The plaice play the bass**

 **And they soundin' sharp**

 **The bass play the brass**

 **The chub play the tub**

 **The fluke is the duke of soul**

 **Yeah**

 **The ray he can play**

 **The lings on the strings**

 **The trout rockin' out**

 **The blackfish she sings**

 **The smelt and the sprat**

 **They know where it's at**

 **An' oh that blowfish blow**

 **...**

Anna's POV

Olaf and I came looking for Elsa. The music was lively, probably Sebastian's doing.

Olaf had told me what happened with Elsa. I thought it was so romantic.

Then Olaf and I found something. We got it into Elsa's Grotto, then went looking for her.

Olaf started dancing. I grabbed him. "Olaf we need to find Elsa."

"Oh right."

We looked around till we saw her on a rock. I went over to her.

She saw us. I whispered into her ear. "We need to get to the Grotto, we have a surprise for you."

Elsa smiled and followed us.

...

Sebastian's POV

I continued to play the music. I tried to convince Elsa to others way, which didn't work. This was the only way.

 **Under the sea**

 **Under the sea**

 **When the sardine**

 **Begin the beguine**

 **It's music to me**

 **What do they got? A lot of sand**

 **We got a hot crustacean band**

 **Each little clam here**

 **know how to jam here**

 **Under the sea**

 **Each little slug here**

 **Cuttin' a rug here**

 **Under the sea**

 **Each little snail here**

 **Know how to wail here**

 **That's why it's hotter**

 **Under the water**

 **Ya we in luck here**

 **Down in the muck here**

 **Under the sea**

All the fish stopped dancing and pointed at Elsa. Or where Elsa used to be.

"Elsa?"

The fish and other sea creatures swam away. I just stood there.

"I will admit. She's a lot like her cousin."

"Sebastian!"

I looked to see Kristoff swimming towards me.

"Sebastian, I've been looking everywhere for you. The High King needs to see you."

"The High King?"

"Yes. It's something about Elsa." Kristoff said as he swam off.

I gasped. "Does he know?"

 _ **Well how about that?!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is Under the Sea by Samuel E. Wright**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon**_


	7. Chapter 6: Adgar Finds Out

Chapter 6: Adgar Finds Out

Sebastian's POV

I came to the entrance of the throne room. I looked in. Adgar was playing with a flower.

"Let me see, who could the lucky merman be?" he said. He then looked up. It looked like he saw me

He cleared his throat. "Come in, Sebastian."

I sighed in relief. It didn't seem that Adgar knew. "Just go with it." I said.

I walked up to the throne.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Sebastian. I'm concerned about Elsa. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh peculiar?" I asked.

"You know mooning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?"

"Well, no, your majesty. She seems normal to me." I replied.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

Adgar motioned me to come over. I swam up to his arm rest.

"I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Keeping something?"

"About Elsa?"

My courage was starting to wain. "Elsa?"

"In love?" Adgar said.

"Why, yes, your majesty. She's in love." I lied, hoping to be off the hook.

"Wonderful. Now Sebastian, tell me, who is this merman?"

I started to get more scared. "Well your majesty, there are so many fish in the sea, it could be anyone."

"But you know of course. You're her caretaker."

My legs started shaking. "Yes I am."

"Then do you know? Mmm. Tell me his name."

That was the last straw. I grabbed his beard. "I'm so sorry Sir! I really did try to stop her! I know how much you hate humans, I tried to tell her! But she wouldn't listen!"

"Humans?" Adgar then jumped out of his throne, red faced and trident glowing. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?"

I then realized I did it again. "Humans?" I chuckled nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"

Adgar grabbed me and pulled me to the throne. I got ready to spill the beans. Again.

...

Elsa's POV

I followed Olaf and Anna to my Grotto. I quickly opened the door with my magic.

"Come on guys. Why can't you tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Olaf said.

We swam in to the Grotto. I then saw it.

"Oh my. Oh my goodness."

It was the statue of Jack. The one he got from North.

"Guys, you're the best!" I said as I hugged Anna and Olaf.

"What you did was so romantic!" Anna said. She squealed with delight.

"It looks just like him. It even has his dreamy eyes!" I said as I swam up to it.

I giggled. "Why Jack, you look so handsome today. You want to dance?" I bowed. "Of course."

I started dancing around the statue. It felt like he was actually here. I spun around. Everything was as it was supposed to be. I had Jack, Anna, Olaf, my collection, Sebastian, my father…

My Father!

"Daddy!" I stopped.

Olaf went and hid. Anna just stood there.

"Anna, get out. I need to speak with your sister."

"But Daddy!"

"I'll deal with you later! Now go!"

Anna sadly swam out.

Sebastian looked up to my father. "Your majesty, I beg you, don't do anything you'll regret. Triton overreacted with Ariel."

"SILENCE CRAB! I'M NOT TRITON! I AM ADGAR, HIGH KING OF THE OCEAN. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

Sebastian shrunk into his shell. Dad then faced me.

"Your grandfather was a reasonable merman. He set certain rules. Now I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But, Dad, I…"

"Is it true you rescued two humans from drowning?"

"Daddy I had to…"

"Contact between the human world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! Elsa, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"They would have died."

"Then you should have let them die. Two less humans to worry about."

"You don't even know them!"

"Know them? I don't have to know them? They're all the same. Spineless, Savage harpooning fish-eaters incapable of any feeling whatsoever."

I faced my father, making sure to protect Jack. "You're wrong! They are amazing beings. They make such amazing and wonderful items. Ariel saw that!"

"Yes, Ariel did see this and it led her to her death!" Dad snapped back.

"How can you think you're better then them? Ariel and I see the same thing. They're just like us. Why do you treat them like dirt!?"

"Because that's what fish eaters are. Scum on the ground!"

"They're more then that. Prince Jack has to go through…"

"Don't you dare mention that human!" Dad said as he looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian told me everything! How you've grown fond of this human. How naïve are you, Elsa? He's nothing but a monster. A simple minded monster, incapable of any feeling whatsoever!"

"Don't you dare say that about him!" I said still guarding the statue. "He's been through so much…"

"I don't care what he's been through. He's a spineless savage human!"

"Daddy, I love him!"

I quickly covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I said that. But it was true. I did love Jack.

Sebastian looked scared. Dad's face was bright red.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"So help me, Elsa! I will not lose you to this nonsense! And if this is the only way to make sure of that, So be it!"

Dad's trident glowed white. I realized what he was doing.

"Daddy no!"

Dad started blasting everything in the room. Destroying everything. Everything I worked so hard to collect.

"DADDY STOP IT!" I shouted as I swam at him, only to give him a clear shot at Jack's statue. He aimed right at it.

"DADDY, NO!"

He shot it at full power. The statue exploded. There was nothing left. I couldn't take it. I just felt to the floor and started to cry.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." I heard Sebastian say.

"Go away." I said.

I just stayed there, crying because my dad just shattered my heart.

 _ **Looks like Sebastian couldn't keep it in. He let it go.(pun intended)**_

 _ **Just wanted to clarify something if you were confused. Ariel is still alive. Adgar just told his Kingdom she's dead.**_

 ** _Let me know what you think about this chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7: Mother Gothel

Chapter 7: Mother Gothel

Elsa's POV

I stayed there crying for what felt like forever. That's when I heard a voice.

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child."

I looked to see two eels swimming. One was missing an eye. The other one had a fins on the side of his face.

"She has a very serious problem." The one with a missing eye said.

"If only there was something we could do?" the one with fins on his face said.

"But there is something." The eyeless one said.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't be scared." said the one with fins on his face. "I'm Sideburns. And he's Patches."

"We represent someone that can help you." Patches said.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Sideburns said.

"Just imagine, you and your Prince, together forever."

"What are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Mother Gothel has great powers."

I immediately knew who that was. She was the sea witch that kidnapped my cousin Rapunzel from Atlantico. She escaped arrest when they found out. Rapunzel was safe, but now had short hair.

"The Sea Witch from Atlantico? Why, that's... I couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here. Leave me alone!" I hid my face from them.

"Suit yourself." Patches said.

"It was only a suggestion." Sideburns said.

Just then I heard a loud clang. I looked to see that some of the statue survived. Jack's face. I picked it up.

I knew the only way was through Mother Gothel. I would rather die then go home to live with my tormentor, my father. If that's what it takes, then by all means.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Both eels asked.

"Take me to Gothel."

...

General POV

Olaf and Sebastian sat outside the Grotto. Anna had gone home with Adgar to receive her punishment for supporting Elsa's obsession.

"Poor Elsa." Olaf sniffled.

"I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident. Adgar is much more intimidating then Triton." Sebastian explained.

Just then a shadow passed over them. They looked up to see Elsa swimming with two disturbing looking eels.

"Elsa? Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, a little concerned. He swam up to her face. "Elsa, what are you doing here with this riffraff?"

"I'm going to see Mother Gothel."

Sebastian gasped. This was just like when Ariel went to go see Ursula. He had to stop her.

"Elsa no! No! She's a demon! A monster! She'll kill you!" Sebastian cried out as he grabbed her fin.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Elsa snapped at him.

Sebastian hated hearing those words again. He knew he made the same mistake with Ariel. But he wasn't going to give up this time.

He looked at Olaf. "Come on. We have to stop her!"

Elsa followed Patches and Sideburns into the bad parts of Atlantis. Even sharks didn't dare go here.

That's when they stopped at a cave. Elsa heard moans and groans from inside.

Elsa was unsure by the looks of the cave. This was where no one comes back. She didn't want to end up like Ariel.

Patches sensed this. He looked at her. "This way to the beginning of your happily ever after."

...

Elsa's POV

I started swimming into the cave. I kept swimming even though I was terrified.

I started going down a hallway. On both sides were merpeople petrified in stone. I heard them groaning. I wondered what I got myself into.

"Come in, come in my child." I heard an woman's voice. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude."

Gothel dropped from a ledge. She had an octopus bottom. But she still looked quite young with black hair and fair skin.

"One might question your upbringing." Gothel then went to a mirror. She started admiring herself.

"Now you're her cause you are in love with this human, the Prince. Not that I blame you. He is quite the looker. Well my dear, the solution to your problem is quite simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

I gasped. "Can you do that?"

Gothel turned to me.

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do. That's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to."

 _ **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

 _ **They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**_

 _ **But you'll find that nowadays**_

 _ **I've mended all my ways**_

 _ **Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**_

 _ **True? Yes**_

 _ **And I fortunately know a little magic**_

 _ **It's a talent that I always have possessed**_

 _ **And here lately, please don't laugh**_

 _ **I use it on behalf**_

 _ **Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed pathetic**_

Gothel went to her magic table. She summoned a skinny ugly merman and a fat mermaid.

 _ **Poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **In pain, in need**_

 _ **This one longing to be thinner**_

 _ **That one wants to get the girl**_

 _ **And do I help them?**_

 _ **Yes, indeed**_

She snapped her fingers and the merman became handsome and strong. The mermaid was skinny and beautiful.

 _ **Those poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **So sad, so true**_

 _ **They come flocking to my cauldron**_

 _ **Crying, "Spells, Gothel, please!"**_

 _ **And I help them!**_

 _ **Yes I do**_

 _ **Now it's happened once or twice**_

 _ **Someone couldn't pay the price**_

She opened her hand to the merpeople in her cauldron as if to get paid. They looked confused. Gothel then clenched her fist they became petrified. I looked down the hall to see the others. They didn't pay the price. And that was their punishment.

 _ **And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

 _ **Yes I've had the odd complaint**_

 _ **But on the whole I've been a saint**_

 _ **To those poor unfortunate souls**_

Gothel then wrapped her arm around me.

"Now here's the deal. I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Understand? Three days."

I nodded. Gothel then grabbed my face with her tentacle. "Now listen this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get that prince to fall in love with you. Which means he has to kiss you. But not just any kiss. The kiss of true love."

Gothel then brought up a silhouette of me as a human.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently."

But then the human silhouette went away and me as a mermaid came up.

"But if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me."

"Don't do it Elsa!" I heard Sebastian at the doorway. Patches and Sideburns tied them up, shutting him and Olaf up. I got nervous. Seeing Sebastian here meant one thing. He didn't want me to end up like Ariel.

"Have we got a deal?"

I thought about it. I still didn't feel sure about it. This could be a trick. Once I accept, I could end up like Ariel.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time but I don't believe we do." I said as I got ready to leave.

Gothel chuckled. "This is about your cousin right?"

I quickly turned around. "How did you know about that?"

"Ursula was my younger sister." Gothel said with a smile.

I nodded. "Then you know why."

Gothel laughed. "What if I told you Ariel was alive?"

Joy filled my body as I thought about the possibility. "I would say prove it."

Gothel created a bubble on her cauldron. I looked at it.

It was Ariel. But she was human. And she had a man with her.

"The man's name is Eric. They are happy living in the Kingdom of Analugha, near Atlantica. They have a daughter too, named Melody. I also believe another is on the way."

I looked at it with amazement. After years of thinking Ariel was dead, I found out she's alive and human.

"I can do the same thing for you. Now let's try this again. Have we got a deal?"

"But if I become human, I'll never be with my father or sister again."

"That's right! But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing."

"But I don't have…"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is - your center."

"My center?" I asked, not knowing what it was.

"The source of your powers. So goodbye to your ice."

"But Jack knows I have powers. How am I going to explain what happened if I can't show him?"

"You'll have to figure it out. But I would avoid the subject all together. Cause if you accept the deal, you can't tell your prince that you are a mermaid or that you had ice powers to begin with."

"What? Why?"

"It's a test to see if this Prince will love you for who you are." Gothel said.

That did make sense, but I didn't want to give up my powers. It was a part of me, and Jack knew this.

"But without my center, how can I…"

 _ **You'll have your looks, your pretty face.**_

 _ **And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!**_

 _ **The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**_

 _ **They think a girl who boasts is a bore!**_

 _ **Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word**_

 _ **And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?**_

 _ **Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

 _ **True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_

 _ **But they dote and swoon and fawn**_

 _ **On a lady who's withdrawn**_

 _ **It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man.**_

Gothel started throwing in ingredients for the potion.

 _ **Come on you poor unfortunate soul**_

 _ **Go ahead!**_

 _ **Pay your price!**_

 _ **I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day**_

 _ **It won't cost much**_

 _ **Just your ice!**_

 _ **You poor unfortunate soul**_

 _ **It's sad but true**_

She then came up to me and made a scroll appear. I quickly skimmed it.

 _I hereby grant into Mother Gothel, The Witch of Atlantis…_

 _One center…_

 _...In exchange for her service and magic…_

 _For all eternity, signed_

A pen appeared for me to sign the scroll.

 _ **If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**_

 _ **You've got the pay the toll**_

 _ **Take a gulp and take a breath**_

 _ **And go ahead and sign the scroll**_

 _ **Patches, Sideburns, now I've got her, boys**_

 _ **The boss is on a roll**_

 _ **This poor unfortunate soul**_

I quickly signed the scroll. I looked at my signature. Gothel summoned the scroll. She then smiled at me.

 _ **Beluga sevruga**_

 _ **Come winds of the Caspian Sea**_

The cauldron bubbles and lights flew all around the room.

 _ **Genommen eis seele**_

 _ **La voce to me.**_

Two giant hands came out of the cauldron.

"Now hold still my dear."

I held as still as I could. The hands came at me. I watched as they hovered over a sudden white glowing in my chest. It was my center. The hand pierced my chest. I almost scream because of how much it hurt. It took out my center and took it to Gothel, who put it in a shell that was around her neck.

She started laughing. I suddenly was in a bubble. I couldn't feel anything. I feared that Gothel had killed me. But then I could see. But I couldn't breath.

Just then Olaf and Sebastian came over to me and shot up towards the surface.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the Reviews. Sorry I had to delete some. Some were inappropriate. Some were repetitive. Please keep this in mind when reviewing.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Poor Unfortunate Souls by Pat Carroll.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Being Human

Chapter 8: Being Human

Jack's POV

I was out on the beach near my castle. Abby was with me.

"I can't get her out of my head. That beautiful girl."

I had been looking everywhere for this girl. Every corner of the kingdom. Yet nothing came up.

I knelt down next to Abby. "I've looked everywhere, Abby. Where could she be?"

...

Elsa's POV

I woke up on the shore. I moved my brown hair…

Brown hair!

I looked down at the reflection of the water. I had brown hair.

"What is this?" I whispered. I leaned against the rock. I looked down. I didn't see a blue fin. I saw two knees under a kelp skirt. I gasped in amazement.

"Is it true?" I lifted one of the legs. I then wiggled the toes.

"She did it. I'm human!"

"Wow, look at what the catfish dragged in." Scuttle flew over. He landed on my new leg.

I smiled. "Hey Scuttle."

"Look at ya. Look at ya. There's something different. Don't tell me I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper?"

I looked at my hair. "Well, yes, the hair is different. But is there anything else?"

"Oh, there's more?" Scuttle leaned against my foot. "Umm new seashells?"

I looked at my blue seashells. "Nope." I said as I started to shake my leg to help him out.

"I got to admit I can't put my foot on it right now. If I stand here long enough…"

"She's got legs, you idiot!" Sebastian yelled. "She traded her center to the sea witch and got legs. Geez man. We went through this with Ariel."

"I knew that." Scuttle said.

"Elsa has become a human." Olaf said. "She's going to make Prince Jack fall in love with her and he's got to kiss her."

"And she's only got three days!" Sebastian said.

"Guys, don't worry. I can do it." I said as I tried to stand. But I tumbled over, splashing the others.

"Come on, Elsa. You don't know what you're doing!" Sebastian shouted. "Just look at her. On legs! On human legs! I'm so stressed. Why do I get myself in these situations? Mermaid wants to be a human. Human wants to be a mermaid. Now I'm right back at the beginning!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Never mind. Maybe we can get you changed back."

"No, Sebastian. I don't want to!"

Sebastian looked at me. "If we can get that witch to give you back your center, we can go home with all the normal fish and just be…"

I gave him a sad look. I couldn't go back. My father destroyed my purpose. It killed me that Sebastian wanted to get me to go back. He then looked depressed.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Sebastian shook his head. "All right all right I'll help you find your prince."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sebastian." I kissed on the head and set him down.

"I can't believe I'm going through this again." Sebastian said.

Just then, a familiar red haired mermaid surfaced.

"Hey Olaf, have you seen Elsa? She never came home last night." Anna asked.

I tried to stop him. I really didn't want Anna involved in this. But Olaf opened his mouth.

"Yeah, she's right here." He presented me to her.

She looked me over. "Ha, funny Olaf. Now tell me where she is."

"Hi Anna." I said with a wave.

Anna gasped. "Elsa! What did you do?!"

I smiled. "I basically sold my powers to get legs so that I could be with Jack."

"That doesn't explain the brown hair." Anna said.

"I guess that my powers kept my hair blonde."

Anna nodded. "Well, count me in."

"Anna, that's not the best idea."

Anna laughed. "Look, Dad is going to be worried sick. I can make sure he doesn't find you."

I smiled. That would be a relief.

"Ok, Anna."

"Ok Elsa." Scuttle said. "First we need to get you walking."

"Oh, but it so hard." I said.

"Please, if Ariel can do it, so can you."

"But Scuttle…"

"What's this? You giving up so soon? You gotta have a little gumption. Yeah! A can-do kinda attitude. Take it from a gull who knows."

 _ **Now look at me**_

 _ **You see this face**_

 _ **In terms of beauty I'm a basket case**_

 _ **And as for style and savoir faire**_

 _ **Well I guess there ain't**_

 _ **A whole lot there**_

 _ **Yup, although perhaps**_

 _ **It makes no sense**_

 _ **I strut my stuff**_

 _ **With lots of confidence**_

 _ **Cause though I lack**_

 _ **And awful lot**_

 _ **There is one thing I got!**_

 _ **I got positoovity!**_

 _ **I got positoovity!**_

 _ **It gives me the zam**_

 _ **And the zow**_

 _ **And the yaddle laddle laddle**_

 _ **That's why I walk**_

 _ **With a wiggle in my waddle**_

 _ **Cause once you've heard that word**_

 _ **There aint nothing you can do**_

 _ **So let that positoovity**_

 _ **Work for you**_

"Positoovity? Why there's no such word." Sebastian said.

"Course there is in the dictionary right between popsuckle and prehysterical.

Believe you me I seen it work miracles!" Scuttle whistled. Three more seagulls appeared.

 _ **Now he's a shmoe**_

 _ **Yo!**_

 _ **And he's a shlep**_

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _ **And this one doesn't**_

 _ **got the sharpest rep**_

 _ **Squawk?**_

 _ **In fact all three**_

 _ **without a doubt**_

 _ **Missed the day the brains**_

 _ **were handed out**_

 _ **But if he's no sage**_

 _ **And he's no wiz**_

 _ **The whole world thinks**_

 _ **That we are geniuses**_

 _ **Cause all our screws**_

 _ **May be unscrewed**_

 _ **But dig our attitude**_

 _ **We got positricity!**_

"How 'bout you, huh?" Scuttle asked. I got the message. I started trying to get up.

 _ **We got poositivity!**_

"Just try it out, come on!"

 _ **It gives us the bing**_

 _ **And the bang**_

 _ **And the yippee-dip-doodle**_

 _ **That's why we sounds**_

 _ **Like thers knowledge**_

 _ **In our noodle**_

 _ **And once you learned that word**_

 _ **There ain't nothing you can do**_

 _ **So let that positricity**_

 _ **N-N-No, Positroocity!**_

 _ **Poositrocity**_

 _ **Work for you!**_

Sebastian huffed "Elsa, don't take advice from birdbrains."

"Birdbrains! Who you callin' birdbrains! We got natural talent, what i like to call Gull-ability!"

 _ **So with the vip and the vap**_

 _ **And the ba-ba boo**_

 _ **You can flip any flap**_

 _ **Till your wish comes true**_

 _ **The tip is the tap**_

 _ **Into something that you believe**_

 _ **Cause with the zig and the zug**_

 _ **And the zig-zug-zing**_

 _ **There aint nothing you cant be**_

 _ **You see its really your perogative**_

 _ **You simply cant think nogative**_

 _ **Then there's you just sitting there**_

 _ **Smack down flat upon your dairy air, Hey!**_

 _ **If thast the way you wanna be**_

 _ **Well you might as well be shrubbery**_

 _ **So stand right up, and dust your seat**_

 _ **And walk real tall upon**_

 _ **Your own two feet**_

 _ **And sure you'll trip**_

 _ **And make mistakes**_

 _ **But you've got what it takes!**_

Scuttle and the other gulls grabbed my arms. The got me on my feet. They tried to keep me balanced. Soon my legs finally felt firm on the ground. I began walking. Then I started dancing. I started to sing along with Scuttle and the Seagulls. Anna clapped as she watched.

 _ **And now you know that word**_

 _ **There ain't nothing you cant do**_

 _ **So go get some posilicity**_

 _ **You can bet on positricity**_

 _ **And just let that positrinity**_

 _ **No, positroonity. Poositonity?**_

 _ **Is it? Pardon, hat is it!**_

 _ **Positoovity!**_

 _ **Positively work for you!**_

I fell over, laughing.

"My gosh, I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Good. Now Elsa, I'm telling ya. If you want to be a human, the first thing you do is dress like one." Scuttle said as he and the other seagulls found something to put me in.

...

Jack's POV

I walked along the beach. Abby followed behind.

"Jack!"

I turned to see Felicity running up to me.

"Hey Baby Tooth. What are you doing out here?"

"I've come out to walk with you. You looked so lonely."

I smiled. Felicity always knew how to cheer me up.

I grabbed her hand and we walked together.

"Did you find the girl yet?" she asked.

I sighed. "Not yet. She's hard to find."

"Don't worry. You'll find her." She said assuringly.

Just then Abby started barking. She ran around in circles.

"Abby?" I tried to figure out what was going on.

Then she took off on a dead run.

"Abby! Come back!" I chased after her, with Felicity following behind.

...

Elsa's POV

Scuttle made me a dress of sorts out of a sail. He took a step back. "You look great, sensational!"

Anna looked unimpressed. "I don't know. Let me try something."

I began to walk over to her. But then I heard a bark.

A dog that looked familiar came running up. Olaf and Anna dove into the water. Sebastian ran over to me. I ran up on a rock.

"Good girl. Nice Abby." I said, remembering her name. She jumped up and licked my face.

"Abby!" Abby turned around. Jack came running around the corner. Abby ran up to him. I quickly started fixing my hair.

"Girl, what's gotten into you?" Jack said as he looked up. "Oh I see."

Abby came running over to me. Jack walked over.

"Are you alright miss?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry if she scared you." Jack said, "She's harmless."

"It's no problem. She's just a big sweetheart" I said, petting Abby.

Jack looked at me. I stared into those dreamy blue eyes.

"You look a little familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes!"

Jack started looking me over. He started to smile. "You don't have ice powers by any chance, do you?"

I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I would violate my agreement with Gothel. So I lied.

"No, I don't."

Jack's smile faded. "Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh." I said with a sigh. If only I could tell him.

Just then Felicity came over. "Jack. Who's your friend?"

Jack turned back to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

"Oh, where are you from?" Felicity asked.

I quickly thought of the first place except Atlantis.

"Analugha. I'm from Analugha."

Jack perked up. "Analugha? Do you know Prince Eric?"

"No, but I know his wife. We're basically family."

Jack nodded. "Well, it seems like you've been through a lot. Here, come down. We can help you."

"Thank you." I was getting ready to get off, but I lost my balance.

"Whoa, careful!" Jack said as he went to catch me. I landed in Jack's arms. I was so close to him.

"Oops. My bad." I said.

"Right, let's get you to the castle." He said. He picked me up.

I looked behind him. Scuttle gave me a thumbs up. Olaf and Anna smiled.

I couldn't get rid of the smile across my face as we headed to the castle.

 ** _So, Jack has offically met Elsa. How exciting._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next Chapter_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Positoovity from The Little Mermaid Broadway Show._**

 ** _Thank for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	10. Chapter 9: In The Castle

Chapter 9: In the Castle

Elsa's POV

I found myself in a tub full of bubbles. I was amazed at how many bubble could be in one place.

"Oh you poor dear." Toothina said. "Surviving a shipwreck. You must be so shaken up."

"Yes, it was terrifying." I said, playing along.

Toothina poured some water on my head. "Well, don't you worry, my dear. We'll have you feeling better in no time."

She then grabbed what I was wearing before. "I'll just get this washed for you."

I went to stop her, because I knew Sebastian was in there. Then I remembered he owed me an explanation about Ariel. I figured his tongue needed loosening.

"Sure, go right ahead." I said with a smirk.

…

Sebastian's POV

"Sure, go right ahead."

I shook in horror when I heard Elsa say that. She must have been punishing me for not telling her about Ariel.

The woman threw the shirt in a wash bucket. I splashed around trying to get out. Another woman grabbed the shirt and started washing it.

When she picked it up, I jumped out of the shirt and ran to the wall. I climbed it and jumped into a window.

"That girl! How dare she do that to… to… to."

I then saw where I was. There was fish being chopped, squid being cooked, and crab that was stuffed. The one place I didn't want to be ever again. The kitchen.

"Oh no, not this again."

...

Jack's POV

I started out the window in the dining at the kingdom. The people were bustling around as usual.

North came in to the room. "Any success in your search for the mystery girl?"

"Nothing yet." I replied.

"Jack, you realize that you sound crazy. Girl don't go swimming around saving people then disappear into thin air."

"North I'm telling you, she's real. She has these blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, touch as cold as ice. I'm gonna find her, and I'm gonna marry her."

Just then I heard Toothina in the doorway.

"This way, my dear. Don't be shy."

Elsa walked into the room. Her brown hair was down with her bangs to the side. She had a light blue dress on. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Jack." She said as she came up to me.

"You look wonderful." I said, trying to compose myself.

"Thank you."

North walked over.

"Now my dear, you must be famished. Here, let's sit you down." north led her to the table. "Quite comfortable isn't it."

I pushed the seat in for her, then sat down at the head of the table.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." Elsa said.

"Oh it's no problem."

She then looked around. "Where's your sister?"

"She finishing up her studies. She'll be down after she's done." North said

She then picked up a fork. She then started to comb her hair with it. North and I looked at her confused.

"Sorry." She said as she set it back down.

North shrugged and grabbed his pipe. He lit it up.

"Oh wow!" Elsa said excited.

"Oh do you like it?" North said handing her his pipe. "It is rather nice."

Elsa blew the pipe sending soot all over North's face.

I laughed. "Well, North. Who knew soot looked good on you? Maybe you are Santa!"

Toothina walked up next to me.

"Jack, I must say it's good to see you smile again."

Elsa smiled at me.

"It feels good to smile."

"Yes, delightful. Toothina, what's for dinner?" North asked as he cleaned his face off.

"Oh you're going to love it. Aster got a new recipe from the famous Chief Louie from Analugha. Stuffed crab!"

…

Sebastian's POV

I heard a noise. I quickly hid behind a bottle. I looked from behind it to see a man in a cupboard. He brought some fish to the counter.

"Please no. Please." I silently begged.

 ** _Oh the Fish, Oh the Fish_**

 ** _Oh how I love the fish_**

 ** _Love to chop and to serve little fish_**

 ** _First I cut off their heads then I pull out their bones_**

 ** _Ah, but yes it is always delish_**

 ** _Oh the fish Oh the fish_**

 ** _Hehehe hohoho_**

 ** _With a cleaver I hack them in two_**

 ** _I pull out what's inside and I serve it up fried_**

 ** _Cause I love little fishes don't you_**

 ** _Here's something for temping the palate_**

 ** _Prepared in the classic technique_**

 ** _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_**

 ** _Then you slash through the skin, give the belly a slice_**

 ** _Then you rub some salt in_**

 ** _Cause that makes it taste nice_**

The man reached of the bottle I was hiding behind. I quickly hid in my shell.

"Crikey, I have missed one." He said as he picked me up.

 ** _What is this, what is this_**

 ** _How on earth could I miss such a sweet little succulent crab_**

 ** _What a pity what a loss_**

 ** _Here we go in the sauce_**

 ** _Now some flour I think just a dab_**

 ** _Now I stuff you with bread it don't hurt cause your dead and your certainly lucky you are_**

 ** _Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot_**

 ** _Toodle-oo my fish goodbye_**

The man threw me to the pot. I was able to get out before I was boiled. I landed on the counter.

He picked me up with a fork with two prongs. He lifted me up to his face.

"What's going on here?"

I grabbed his nose with my claws. He dropped me on the stove. He went to grab me again. His hand hit the hot stove. He screamed in pain.

I got off the stove and ran on to the counter. He looked under the counter, I just dropped the bowl of sauce on his head.

I jumped down and ran out the door. He came running after me with a bunch of knifes.

…

Elsa's POV

I just sat at the table waiting for dinner. North was talking to Jack.

"You know, Jack. I'm sure our guest would like to see the sights of the kingdom. Something like a tour."

I looked at Jack. He stopped looking at me to speak to North. "I'm sorry, North. What did you say?"

"My boy you can't be moping around all your life. You need to get out."

"Well it's not a bad idea." Jack turned to me. "So what do you say, would you like to join me tomorrow for a tour of my kingdom?"

"I would love to." I said, trying not to get too excited.

"Wonderful. Now where's the crab?"

Just then Sebastian came running in with Aster running after him with a knife. Sebastian came over to me. I quickly grabbed him and stood up, hiding him in my hands.

"Would you excuse me? I've seemed to have lost my appetite." I quickly ran out of the room, with Sebastian letting out a sigh of relief.

…

General POV

Elsa ran out of the room. Aster jumped on the table.

"KILL THAT CRAB!"

"Aster! What are you doing? You just scared away our dinner guest!" North said, grabbing him by the collar.

"I'll go get her." Jack said with a chuckle as he got up and exited the room.

"Nice going, Bunnymund." Toothina said sharply.

 _ **Wow, now that was a crazy scene.**_

 ** _I hope you guys are liking the fact that Elsa can talk. Makes this a little harder, but I can handle it._**

 ** _Review to let me know what you think!_**

 ** _The Song Used in This Chapter was Les Poissons from The Little Mermaid(translated from French to English)_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon._**


	11. Chapter 10: One Step Closer

Chapter 10: One Step Closer

Elsa's POV

I ran through the halls to find a place where I could check on Sebastian. I found a large room. I quickly went into the room.

I opened my hands. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian looked at me angry. "You are the worst!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that would get so out of hand."

"I'm going back to the room. We'll talk there!"

Sebastian jumped out of my hand and walked away.

"I'm sorry." I said after him.

"Sorry for what?"

I quickly turned around. Jack stood at the doorway.

"Sorry for leaving in such a rush."

"Oh I don't blame you. Aster was losing his mind. And I've never been much of a crab fan myself."

Jack walked over to me. "So, how did you ended up here?"

I turned away from him. The reason why was not great. I didn't want to be sad around him.

"I have a controlling father. He didn't want me to go too far from home. One day he found out a secret of mine. He didn't like it. He did something awful. He destroyed something very close to me. After he did, I ran."

"And then you ended up here?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Jack grabbed my arms. "Hey, hey, don't cry. You're safe. You can stay here as long as you need."

I smiled. "Thanks Jack. You've been so kind to me. How can I repay you?"

Jack grabbed my hand. "How about a dance?"

I quickly pulled my hand back. I've only been a human for a day. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance. Talking is a little easier for me." I said.

Jack chuckled. "Who needs words? Dancing beats small talk any day. It's the way your feet smile. Or laugh. It lets you say so many things." Jack did a few dance steps.

 _ **Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard**_

 _ **You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word**_

 _ **Try it, go on, like so...**_

He motioned me to try. I mimicked the steps he did.

"There you go." He said.

 _ **Just let your emotions tell your body what to do**_

 _ **See how much a single gesture can reveal!**_

 _ **And ev'ry little step**_

 _ **Ev'ry single step**_

 _ **Is one step closer**_

 _ **To saying what you feel**_

 _ **Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away**_

 _ **And you find that you're expressing things**_

 _ **Your voice daren't say**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, let go!**_

 _ **Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through**_

 _ **As the boundaries between us disappear!**_

 _ **And ev'ry little step**_

 _ **Ev'ry single step**_

 _ **Is one step closer**_

 _ **To talking loud and clear**_

 _ **A dance is like a conversation**_

 _ **Except you never need to make a sound**_

 _ **And once you've begun**_

 _ **You speak as one**_

 _ **Give and take**_

 _ **Back and forth**_

 _ **Round and round**_

Jack grabbed my hand. He then started dancing around with me. It was amazing. We were so close the whole time. He then picked me up and spun me around.

 _ **A dance is like a conversation**_

 _ **Except your lips don't ever need to part**_

 _ **And once you've begun**_

 _ **You speak as one**_

 _ **Cheek to cheek**_

 _ **Toe to toe**_

 _ **Heart to heart**_

 _ **Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard**_

 _ **But it says much more than language ever could**_

 _ **And ev'ry little step**_

 _ **Ev'ry single step**_

 _ **Is one step closer...**_

 _ **One step closer...**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **To being understood**_

Our faces were inches apart. I closed my eyes. This was it. This had to be it.

But then Jack stepped away. "Pitch, what are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see a dark dressed man at the door.

"I do apologize, your majesty, but Captain Sandy is looking for you. He wrote, it was urgent." Pitch said.

"Oh course." Jack turned to me. "I'll have Toothina bring up some cookies for you."

Jack then walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Pitch.

"Pardon the intrusion. Kingdom business and all."

I felt bad for Jack. He was so busy, probably didn't have time for Felicity.

"May I introduce myself. I'm Pitch Black, ambassador for Arendelle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa."

Pitch smiled. "Well Miss Elsa. I have a business offer for you."

I was confused. "What kind of offer?"

Pitch took a bag out of his coat. He poured to contents of the bag into his hand. There were silver coins.

"I will give you ten pieces of silver if you leave this castle, never return and never speak of Prince Jack ever again."

"What? No I won't." I said defensively.

"Miss Elsa, I'm only offering this to you for your own safety. Prince Jack is a monster. He has powers of ice and snow. You could be his next victim." Pitch said as he put the silver in the bag.

"I know he has powers. I don't care. Now goodnight, sir." I quickly walked out of the room and to my bedroom.

I quickly ran up to my room. I felt very uneasy around that Pitch.

I quickly opened and shut the door.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

I looked to Sebastian on a counter.

"I was dancing with Jack. Then some man named Pitch interrupted us."

Sebastian wasn't happy with my answer. "You're in big trouble miss. I could of died thanks to you."

"But you owe me an explanation. What really happened to Ariel?"

Sebastian sighed. "Ok, ok. Ariel went to Ursula. Ursula did the same kind of spell that Gothel used to turn you human to be with Prince Eric."

"I see she succeeded." I said.

"Eventually." Sebastian said.

"But if you knew this, why'd you lie about it?"

"Your father hated that she did. So he declared her dead and banished Atlantica from the kingdoms."

I nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

Sebastian nodded. "At least you know."

I got changed into a simple nightgown. I grabbed the dinglehopper I brought up with me and started straightening my hair. I heard a bark from outside. I opened the window to see Jack and Felicity playing with Abby. He created a rabbit out of ice then made the bunny run away, with Abby running behind until she caught it.

Just then Jack looked up. He smiled and waved. I was taken back. I waved back then went back inside.

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Toothina.

"Here's a late night snack miss." She said as she handed me the plate. I took them from her.

"Thank you." I said as I shut the door. I looked at what Toothina brought up. They were brown circles with dark brown spots on them.

I picked one up and took a bite. The flavor was intoxicating. I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

"Hmm. While you enjoy that, I've had the second most humiliating day of my life." Sebastian said.

"But it was worth it." I said as I put the plate down and patted him on the head.

"I hope you appreciate what I have to go through for you right now young lady. If your father ever finds out that you're human I will never see the end of it."

"He'll never know." I whispered tiredly. I sat down on the bed. It was way more comfortable then the one at home.

"Now we've got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you on that ride, you've got to look your best."

I curled up into the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Jack and our kiss.

...

Anna's POV

I quickly swam home to Atlantis. I had to figure out how to make sure Dad didn't search the whole ocean to find Elsa.

I came to the edge of the city. There I saw two familiar coaches.

"No. He couldn't have."

I quickly swam to the throne room.

"Daddy, I need to talk to…"

I swam in to see Uncle Triton and Uncle Frederick talking to Dad.

"Is that you, Anna?" Uncle Triton asked.

"Uncle Triton!" I swam over and hugged him.

Triton hugged me tight. "It's good to see you again. If only it were under happier circumstances."

"Anna, to your room." Dad said.

"But Daddy, don't you think we need to give Elsa some space?"

"No, I need to know she's safe."

Kristoff quickly swam in.

"Any sign of them?" Dad asked

"No, Your Majesty. We searched everywhere. We found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian."

"Well, we'll keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in any of the kingdoms sleep until she's safe at home."

Kristoff sighed. "As you wish, your majesty." He then swam off.

"Please, brothers, Anna, leave me." Dad said as he sat on his throne.

Triton, Frederick and I left. I peeked in to the throne room. I heard my father say.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

 _ **Hope you are enjoying this story!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think so far.**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter is One Step Closer from The Little Mermaid Broadway Show**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Tour of Arendelle

Chapter 11: The Tour of Arendelle

Jack's POV

I waited outside in the courtyard. Elsa wasn't here yet.

Just then, the doors swung open. Felicity came running towards me, followed by an angry Toothina.

"Jack, Jack, can I come? Can I come? Please, please?" she asked.

I chuckled at her. "Sorry, Felicity. You have studies today and I will be with Elsa."

"Jack, you should marry her." Felicity said with a bit of sass.

I was in shock from what she said.

"Felicity! You shouldn't be saying things you know nothing about!"

Felicity laughed. "I like her though. She's pretty, and kind and and…"

I chuckled. "Yeah, now go to your studies."

Toothina grabbed her hand and led her away.

When they reached the door, Elsa came out. She was in a simple blue and white dress with a blue bow in her hair.

Felicity hugged Elsa. "Please take me with you!"

Elsa looked at Toothina, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry Felicity. Maybe some other time. I promise."

Felicity let her go. "Pinky promise?" Felicity asked, extending her pinky finger.

Elsa wrapped her pinky finger around hers. "Pinky promise."

Felicity smiled. She hugged Elsa again, then went inside.

Elsa walked over.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh, I've got plenty of experience with kids."

I nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa said with a cute smile.

I helped her onto the carriage, I got in and we were off to see the Kingdom of Arendelle.

...

General POV

Jack and Elsa were off to see the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa started pointing out the smallest details. Jack found this a little amusing.

As they crossed the bridge, Olaf was jumping out of the water. He spotted Sebastian on the carriage.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Olaf asked.

"Close, but not yet." Sebastian said.

They reached the main courtyard of the town. The littlest details amazed Elsa. From the chicken being shipped by, to the smell of the fruits in the market.

Elsa then saw a glittering from a window. She ran over to see a snowflake necklace at the jewelry shop.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful!" Elsa gasped.

Jack smiled. "Here, let's go inside."

Elsa smiled as Jack took her hand and led her down into the shop.

...

Jack's POV

I entered the goldsmith's shop with Elsa. Kenton the local goldsmith, walked in from the back.

"Oh, your majesty. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to buy the silver diamond snowflake necklace that's on display out front."

Kenton looked uneasy. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I couldn't possibly sell it now. What about the other fine necklaces I have?"

"Um Kenton, is something wrong?"

Kenton looked at me with shame. "Well, your majesty, I'm going out of business. I'm spending more for the shipment of diamonds I'm getting from Analugha."

"Wait, you get your diamonds from Analugha?"

"Why yes, your majesty. There's the warehouse by the shore an hour from here. I used to get the shipments cheap. But now the price has gone up so much, I'm gonna must close the shop soon. That necklace is the only thing expensive enough that will get me to Analugha to start a new shop."

I got really confused. Arendelle wasn't trading with Analugha. I also never raised the price for shipping.

"Kenton, do you know who's in charge of this warehouse?"

"Oh, your ambassador, Pitch Black." Kenton said.

That angered me. My ambassador is taking my people money. Pitch was swindling my people.

"Arendelle needs you, Kenton. I will fix this. I promise."

Kenton mood changed from sad to overjoyed. "Thank you, your majesty. Go, take the necklace as a gift for listening and helping me."

I smiled and walked over to the necklace. I took it off the stand and turned to Elsa. I put the necklace on her. It looked amazing on her.

"Thank you, Jack. I love it."

Elsa and I exited the goldsmith. She saw a puppet show in the distance.

"Wow, Jack! Look at that!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to it. She sat up front with the kids. Elsa watched the show like it was her first one. I was quite amused. She was so innocent, so curious.

We began walking through the market. Elsa spotted a couple beggars.

"Who are those people?" She asked me as we walked by.

"Beggars. They don't have enough money to live in a house. So, they beg for their needs."

"That's horrible." Elsa said as we passed an apple stand.

She grabbed some apples from the apple stand. While I paid for the fruit, she walked up to the beggars.

"I know it's not much, but at least you can have something to eat." She said.

An old beggar woman grabbed the apple from her. "Bless you child."

She handed the rest of the apples to the beggars. This impressed me. I made me smile to see someone so caring and loving. I started to feel something for her.

We were getting some lunch when Elsa saw some kids playing in a fountain. She took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna play with the kids in the fountain." She said as she goes up, ran over, and started playing with the kids. I watched as she splashed around with the kids.

The feeling I had for Elsa started to grow. I couldn't help but smile. Elsa had snuck her way into his heart. But the love of the mystery girl was deeper. I knew I had to find her, but if I did, what would happen to Elsa?

...

General POV

Elsa and Jack continued their day. Jack brought Elsa a couple more souvenirs. Every time he did, another shop owner complaining about the price of shipments from that warehouse Kenton talked about. Jack explained every time that he would fix it.

Finally, they got back to the carriage. As they exited the town, Scuttle flew over to Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, any kissing yet?"

Olaf shook his head. "Nope not yet!"

"Well they better get crackin."

As Jack lead the horse to the outskirts of town. He offered the reins to Elsa.

"Would you like to try?"

Elsa shyly shook her head. "I don't know how."

Jack chuckled. "Don't be scared. I'll teach you."

Elsa set her stuff down and took the reins from Jack. Jack grabbed her hands to guide her. Elsa's heart fluttered when their hands touched.

Jack started to teach her how to steer the horse. Elsa was so excited that she slapped the reins. The horse took off. Jack struggled to stay on the carriage. Elsa saw a big ditch up ahead. She panicked.

She urges to horse to jump it. The horse barely cleared the jump. The both sighed a sigh of relief as Elsa lead the carriage into the sunset.

 _ **Ahhh. Jack is starting to fall for Elsa.**_

 _ **Make sure you review about what you think.**_

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 12 will be here soon._**


	13. Chapter 12: Kiss The Girl

Chapter 12: Kiss the Girl

Jack's POV

The day was ending. So, I thought a boat ride would be perfect. I pushed the boat out into the lagoon.

I rowed the boat. Elsa looked around, not sure what to do.

"Man, what a day, huh." I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah it was amazing. Thank you so much for showing me around your kingdom." Elsa said.

"It was my pleasure." I said. I was going to tell her how I felt, but I got too nervous. So, I just went with something subtle.

"Man, great weather we're having."

...

Sebastian's POV

I cringed when Jack said that. He just started talking about the weather.

"Geez man, this boy is an amateur." I said as I jumped in the water. I saw Olaf in the distance. I swam over to him. When I surfaced, I saw that Scuttle was with him.

"Well anything?" Scuttle asked.

Before I could answer, Anna surfaced next to Olaf.

"Hey guys. Has it happened yet? Did he kiss her yet?"

"Unfortunately, not. Elsa did come close last night when she and Jack danced together last night. But some jerk interrupted them."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"Well what I'm going to do is create the right kind of mood."

Scuttle clapped his feathers together. "Oh Oh, you mean like candlelight and champagne?"

"No, man it doesn't take all that. Everything we need we have right here."

I swam up to some ducks and turtles. "Percussion." They started playing.

I turned to see some crickets. "Strings."

"Winds." As I listened to some reeds blow in the wind. I climbed up on to a plant that would put me near Jack's ear.

"Words."

 **There you see her**

 **Sitting there across the way**

 **She don't get a lot to say**

 **But there's something about her**

 **And you don't know why**

 **But you're dying to try**

 **You wanna kiss the girl**

Jack looked around confused.

"Did you hear something?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nope."

I motioned for Anna to sing. She swam up and sang with me.

 ** _Yes, you want her_**

 ** _Look at her, you know you do_**

 ** _It's possible she wants you, too_**

 ** _There is one way to ask her_**

 ** _It don't take a word_**

 ** _Not a single word_**

 ** _Go on and kiss the girl_**

 ** _Sing with me now_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _My, oh, my_**

 ** _Look at the boy too shy_**

 ** _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _Ain't that sad_**

 ** _Ain't it shame, too bad_**

 ** _You gonna miss the girl_**

The rest of us watched as Jack rowed the boat with Elsa trying to not look bored.

Finally, Jack said something. "Look, Elsa. I want to tell you. I thought it was amazing the things you did today."

Elsa shyly smiled. "Thank you. I just did what was right."

"Yes. You're so pure of heart. I really like that."

Just then lights lit up the sky. Almost as if it was right on cue.

Elsa looked at them. "Wow. It's beautiful."

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand. "Yes, you are."

Elsa looked at Jack and smiled.

 **Now's your moment**

 **Floating in a blue lagoon**

 **Boy, you better do it soon**

 **No time will be better**

 **She don't say a word**

 **And she won't say a word**

 **Until you kiss the girl**

The other fish in the lagoon started singing with us. Anna and I watched and sang as Jack started looking at Elsa with intensity.

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _Don't be scared_**

 ** _You got the mood prepared_**

 ** _Go on and kiss the girl_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _Don't stop now_**

 ** _Don't try to hide it how_**

 ** _You wanna kiss the girl_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _Float along_**

 ** _Listen to the song_**

 ** _The song say kiss the girl_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _Music play_**

 ** _Do what the music say_**

 ** _You wanna kiss the girl_**

 ** _You've got to kiss the girl_**

 ** _Why don't you kiss the girl?_**

 ** _You gotta kiss the girl_**

 ** _Go on and kiss the girl_**

Jack was so close to Elsa. There lips were about to touch. But then the boat capsized.

"Oh, come on!" I said in disbelief.

…

Elsa's POV

I surfaced out of the water with my hair all over my face. I moved my hair out of my face to see two lights in the distance. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"Whoa, hang on. I got you." Jack said as he helped me up.

"Thank you." I said.

He picked me up and carried me to the carriage. "I've got to get you back to the castle before you catch a cold."

"But, Jack… don't you have something to say?"

"No. Now let's get you warm." He said as he set me in the carriage and went to the back.

That's when I realized. We had a perfect moment. Just like last night. And it was ruined. Just like that.

Jack came back and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Here, keep yourself warm." He said as she got in the carriage and urged the horse to go.

As we rode back, I wiped a tear from my eye. I was so close, but something went wrong. Now I only had one more day. Or I will lose Jack forever.

…

Gothel's POV

"Nice work, boys." I said as I watched Elsa leave the lagoon in the carriage.

I had been watching Elsa to make sure she didn't kiss that prince. But when she came close in that lagoon, I had Patches and Sideburns overturn the boat.

"That was close. Too close. Maybe this girl is better than her cousin. I can't take any chances. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure."

I grabbed some ingredients to make me a human.

"It's time Gothel took things into her own tentacles. Adgar's daughter will be mine. Then I'll make him squirm. I'll make him wiggle like a worm on a hook. Then I will have the most powerful item on Earth. And I'll take my revenge on Atlantico, and the ocean will be mine!"

I laughed as the spell took over, changing me into the human that would shatter Elsa's heart.

Ingrid!

 _ **Now Gothel is going to get involved.**_

 _ **I decided that the Ice Queen from Once Upon a Time's name would be a perfect name for the alter ego for Gothel.**_

 ** _Let me know what you think._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter was Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon._**


	14. Chapter 13: If Only

Chapter 13: If Only

Jack's POV

I sat in the throne room on my father's throne. I was in my official Prince uniform. I was waiting for the members of my staff to join me in confronting Pitch.

After I got back to the castle with Elsa, I had Sandy sent some guard to raid the warehouse that Pitch oversaw. Once I got the word that it was successfully captured, I would summon Pitch to answer for his crime of extortion.

Sandy and North came in. Sandy handed me a note. I opened it and read it.

 _The warehouse was seized. Three of our men were killed because the people at the warehouse fought back._

"Thank you, Sandy. Make sure the families of the men that fell are taken care of." I said as I handed the note back.

Sandy bowed and left, scribbling something in a notepad.

I looked at North. "Has he been summoned yet?"

"Not yet, but the servants were told to tell him to come here if they saw him." North said.

Just then a guard at the door walked out of the room. He came back and walked up the throne.

"Ambassador Black is waiting for you outside the door." He whispered.

"Alright. Let him in, and be on high alert. I don't know what he'll do once he figures out what's going on." I said to the guard.

The guard nodded. He walked back to the door and opened it. There stood Pitch. He was wearing his normal black attire.

He walked in with a hint of pride. It seemed that he liked his job. Too bad he was about to lose it.

Pitch bowed to me extravagantly.

"Your most humble majesty, how may I serve you?"

"Pitch, do you know of a warehouse by the shore an hour from the main town?"

Pitch looked a little taken back from the question.

"Why, yes, I do, your majesty. But it's an old building. It's not important at all."

"Oh, is that so? Well we had some of the guards seize the property today." I said, trying to reel him in.

Pitch looked a little panicked. He let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, how interesting."

"Yes. Apparently, an extortion ring was going on in there. The workers felt it was so important, that they felt like they needed to fight the guards. Three of the guards died."

Pitch was getting nervous. "Oh. That's awful. I am sorry to hear that. But sire, why are you telling me this?"

I leaned forward in the throne. "Because I want you to tell me who owned that warehouse." I said, giving him a chance to confess.

Pitch shook his head. "I wouldn't know. Doesn't the book keeper take care of those kind of things?"

I just leaned back against the throne. "I know what you've been doing Pitch. You opened an illegal trade route with Analugha, kept an illegal warehouse for the supplies. Plus, you raised the price of the shipping to a ridiculous rate. Did you think that I wouldn't find out eventually?"

Pitch just stood there speechless.

"Well, just to let you know. We've seized all the property you've obtained, also we seized the money you've earned from swindling my people. And furthermore, you're fired."

Pitch just stood there. Then he glared at me.

"How dare you? You're just a child. YOU DON'T DESERVE THE THRONE!"

Pitch then pulled a dagger from inside his shirt and ran at me. North moved in to protect me, but Pitch stabbed him in the arm. North moved just enough to get to me. I looked at the guards. They wouldn't get here in time. So, I did what I had to do. I used my powers.

I casted my ice at him. He flew back to the back of the room. The guards ran over to him and grabbed him.

"Because you've served with my father, I'm going to forget that happened if you leave Arendelle now and never return. If you don't, I will charge you with extortion and treason." I threatened.

Pitch got out of the guard's grasps and ran out of the room.

"Make sure he leaves the kingdom." I said to the guards.

They nodded and walked out.

I looked at North. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I've survived much worse." He said as he winced at the pain.

"Good. I need you to get Eric here to renegotiate the terms of the trade agreement that he had with Pitch."

"Actually, He's here. He let us know while you were out with Elsa. He said it was a family emergency."

"Well let him know I wish to speak with him tomorrow morning. Where is he staying?"

"He insisted that him and his wife stay in the inn. We tried to offer him a place here. But he insisted he was good."

"Have him come to the castle in the morning." I said as walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" North asked.

"I'm going for a walk."

…

General POV

Jack walked out the beach, right where the mysterious girl saved him. He looked at the waves. Even though he had quite the ordeal, his mind was still on Elsa and the girl.

Meanwhile Elsa sat on the window seal in her room. She only had one more day, and it scared her. She loved Jack, more than anything. But if she didn't kiss him before that time, she would lose him forever.

 ** _If Only you could know_**

 ** _The things I long to say_**

 ** _If only I could tell you_**

 ** _What I wish I could convey_**

 ** _It's in my ev'ry glance_**

 ** _My heart's an open book_**

 ** _You'd see it all at once_**

 ** _If only you would look_**

 ** _If only you could glimpse_**

 ** _The feelings that I feel_**

 ** _If only you would notice_**

 ** _What I'm dying to reveal_**

 ** _The dreams I can't declare_**

 ** _The needs I can't deny_**

 ** _You'd understand them all_**

 ** _If only you would try_**

 ** _All my secrets you would learn them_**

 ** _All my longings you'd return them_**

 ** _Then the silence would be broken_**

 ** _Not a word would need be spoken_**

Jack looked out into the water. He wanted to find the girl, but then there were the feelings he had for Elsa.

 **What is it about her**

 **That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?**

 **Why do I feel dizzy**

 **In a way I've only felt but once before?**

 **How come when she looks at me**

 **It seems like time stops moving**

 **Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore?**

 **But that girl**

But without even knowing, the two started singing together.

 ** _If only it were true_**

 ** _If only for a while_**

 **Ah that girl!**

 ** _If only you would notice_**

 ** _How I ache behind my smile_**

 **Where's that girl?**

 ** _I guess you never will_**

 ** _I guess it doesn't show_**

 ** _But if I never find a way to tell you so_**

 ** _Oh, what I would give_**

 ** _If only you could know_**

Just then, Sebastian entered the room. He saw Elsa and heard her. It broke his heart to see her going through this again. Watching Ariel go through that same pain. He felt sorry for her. He had just hoped that Gothel wasn't going to try anything sneaky.

"Bless ya child, you know the Prince can have his pick of any girl in the land. How can a frozen mermaid compete with all that?"

 _If only I knew how_

 _I'd make him see the light_

 _If only it were up to me_

 _This all would turn out right_

 _And if I only could_

 _I'll tell you what I'd do_

 _I'd simply wave my claw_

 _And make your dreams come true_

 _And wouldn't that surprise you_

 _If you only knew_

Deep in the water, Adgar stood in his throne room. He had hardly slept, or eaten since Elsa had disappeared. He deeply regretted his decision to destroy his daughter's grotto. Now, she's gone, and this killed him inside because it was his fault.

 **.How could she just suddenly**

 **.Completely disappear into thin water?**

 **.It's been two whole days**

 **.And I don't know where she has gone!**

Just then, all four of them started singing, without knowing they did together.

 **Ah, that girl!**

 **.If only you'd come home**

 _If only I could help_

 **Where's that girl?**

 ** _If only there were time_**

 ** _I know we'd kiss at last_**

 **That girl!**

 **.If only you'd come back**

 **.I'll change my ways!**

 _Just one more day for that kiss to come_

 ** _But time keeps racing forward_**

 ** _And our moments almost passed!_**

 **.I'll try to understand**

 ** _It has to happen now_**

 **.I'll keep my temper low**

 _I'd give my life up to make it happen_

 **I should have started listening to you long ago**

 **How I wish that girl could have been this one!**

 ** _Oh!_**

 ** _There's only one more day until I have to go!_**

 ** _If only!_**

 ** _Oh, what I would give if only you could know_**

 ** _And tomorrow_**

 ** _What will occur?_**

 ** _Maybe I'll find that girl_**

 ** _But I'll Lose Her_**

 ** _If only_**

 _If only_

 **.If only**

…

Jack's POV

I started out into the ocean. I knew that the girl was out there.

Just then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked to see Felicity behind me.

"Baby tooth, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. North said you went for a walk."

I knelt down and hugged her. Even though I had mixed feelings with the two girls, I had a girl that will always have my heart. After our parents died, Felicity hid away from everyone. I was the only who got her out of her shell and got her back to her silly self again.

"Jack, if I can say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood. One warm, and caring, and right before your eyes."

I smiled. "Felicity, what are you talking about? Who told you that?"

"Toothina did. I asked her about you and Elsa. Then she told me that."

I looked at the castle. I saw Elsa looking out the window combing her brown hair.

I gave Felicity a big hug. "Thanks, Felicity. Go back to the castle. I'll be there to tuck you in."

Felicity nodded and ran back to the castle. I again looked out into the ocean.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be together, but I found the girl I need in my life." I said as to talk to the mystery girl.

I turned back to the castle. I was going to run back to the castle and tell Elsa I was going to choose her. But then it started snowing.

I looked around wildly. It was June, why was it snowing? I then saw someone walking towards me. I then it was a girl. A girl with blonde hair.

"Oh, it's you. I've been looking for you."

But when she got closer, I realized it wasn't her. I didn't recognize her. She had light blue eyes and she seemed taller. This wasn't the girl that saved me.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm the girl that saved you." She said as she created a snowflake. The snowflake flew over and landed on my nose.

Just then my eyes were opened. It was the girl!

…

Ariel's POV

I sat on a chair next to the window. I looked at the ocean. The ocean ruled by my Uncle. The ocean I haven't seen in two years.

I had heard of Elsa's disappearance two days ago from my Dad. He wanted Eric and I to search for Elsa on the land. Since Eric is good friends with Prince Jack, we thought we would start our search in Arendelle.

Eric came up behind me and hugged me.

"Are you doing all right?"

"No, I'm worried. Elsa's like a little sister to me. I'm scared for her. Where could she have gone?"

"Don't worry, Ariel. It will be fine. We'll go talk to Jack in the morning, see if he's seen anything, then we'll go through the town. We are going to find Elsa. I promise."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Eric went to open it. It was a big man with a red coat and a long white beard.

"North!" Eric said as he hugged the big man.

North laughed. "Eric, good to see you. Last time I saw you, you were a young boy, playing with Jack."

I got up and walked over.

"Why, hello there. You must be Ariel. The lucky girl who scored this man." North said as extended a hand. I shook it.

"You must be North. I've heard so much about you." I said, trying to smile.

"So, North what can I do for you?" Eric asked

"Well, Prince Jack wishes to see you tomorrow morning. You see, our ambassador, Pitch Black, had a trade deal set up with you, and he was using it to exploit the citizens of Arendelle."

"Oh no. I assure you, North. I knew nothing about this." Eric said.

"Don't worry, Eric. Jack figured just as much. He just wants to renegotiate the trade deal."

"Absolutely. We'll be there in the morning."

North nodded. "See you in the morning." He turned and left.

I looked at Eric. "What about Elsa?"

"Don't worry, Ariel, I'll ask Jack about her during the meeting. I promise."

I smiled. Eric grabbed a pitcher.

"I'm going to go get some water." He said as he walked out the door.

I looked out at the water. It still killed me to know Elsa was missing because she was like me.

"If only I would of never became a human."

 ** _Ariel has joined the story._**

 ** _I hope that I was able to label who sings what in this chapter. If you are confused, listen to the song._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is If Only from The Little Mermaid Broadway Play_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 14 will be here soon._**


	15. Chapter 14: The Fake Wedding

Chapter 14: The Fake Wedding

Elsa's POV

I suddenly heard a flapping. I slowly opened my eyes to see Scuttle fly in through my window.

"Elsa, Elsa. Congratulations, I just heard the news. I knew you could do it. I just knew it!"

I looked at him with half closed eyes. "Scuttle, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, as if you didn't know?" Scuttles said.

"No, you idiot. We don't what you're talking about?" Sebastian said with a groan.

"The whole town is buzzing about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" Scuttle said as he cheered.

I was still confused. "You know he's getting married."

I perked up. I guessed he was going to ask me when I got down there.

"Oh my. I've got to get ready. I look like a mess." I said as got out of the bed and grabbed a comb.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Scuttle said as he flew out the window.

I finished my hair and turned to Sebastian. "Well, what do you think?"

Sebastian looked worried. "What? Is it too much?"

"Elsa, I don't you to get your hopes up. It could be any girl. It might not be you that he is marrying." Sebastian said.

I picked him up and spun him around. "Oh, you're so silly." I said as I sat him down and ran out the door. I hurried down the stairs to see Jack and North. But I stopped when I saw who was with them.

A blonde-haired girl had her arm around Jack. I listened to what North said.

"Well, Jack. It seems that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is as lovely as you said. "

North grabbed her hand and shook it. "Congratulations, my dear."

Jack then spoke up. "North, let's get the wedding going as soon as possible."

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. I was so close to being with Jack. I sacrificed so much to be with him. Only to have him throw me away. I couldn't take it. I ran back to my room, tears streaming down my face."

…

General POV

Elsa stood by the docks as she watched the wedding ship depart. She tried to board the ship, but Jack made specific orders to not let her on board. Elsa felt so hurt. Yesterday, she was so close. But now she was going to lose the man she loves to another woman.

She leaned against one of the posts and slide down. She buried her face in her lap and cried. Sebastian walked up to her.

"Elsa, you just can't give up. There's got to be another way." Sebastian said.

"It's over. Jack is marrying someone else. I couldn't get through to him."

Down in the water, Olaf and Anna heard her. Anna wiped a tear from her eye. A tear streamed down Olaf's face. Anna looked up at her.

"Well, that guy was a jerk. There will be more." Anna said.

"No, Anna. This was my last chance. If I couldn't get Jack to kiss me, I would turn back into a mermaid and became a statue for Gothel."

Elsa lifted her head up as she let a tear fall off her face and into the ocean. It was hopeless.

Meanwhile Scuttle was flying over to the wedding ship to see the wedding. But then he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the dressing room. He peeked his head into the window. There stood a blonde girl that wasn't Elsa singing. She was using ice magic as she spun around the room.

 **This day is going to be perfect**

 **The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**

 **Everybody will gather 'round**

 **Say I look lovely in my gown**

 **What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!**

Scuttle didn't know what was going on, but he watched and listened.

Over at the docks, Elsa was getting ready to accept her fate.

 ** _This day was going to be perfect_**

 ** _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_**

 ** _But instead of having cake_**

 ** _With all my friends to celebrate_**

 ** _My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…_**

At the ship, Scuttle continued to watch as the girl became more aggressive with her powers.

 **I could care less about the dress**

 **I won't partake in any cake**

 **Vows, well I'll be lying when I say**

 **That through any kind of weather**

 **I'll want us to be together**

 **The truth is I don't care for him at all**

 **No, I do not love the groom**

 **In my heart there is no room**

 **But I still want him to be all mine**

The girl then looked into the mirror to show her true self. It didn't show her. It showed a black-haired sea witch.

"The sea witch from Atlantico!" Scuttle then struggled to compose himself then flew over to the docks where Elsa was.

"ELSA! ELSA!" He shouted as he flew over to them.

"Elsa, I was flying, I was, of course I was flying. And I saw the witch was watching the mirror and using some stolen ice magic!" He then picked up Sebastian. "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU! THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH FROM ATLANTICO IN DISGUSE!"

"What!?" Elsa said in surprise.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Was I wrong the last time this happened?" Scuttle said.

"What do you mean last time?" Elsa asked.

Sebastian chuckled nervously. "Ursula pull the same move on Ariel."

"So Gothel wanted me to fail!" Elsa said. She got up and looked out at the ship. She heard the words Gothel said to her.

 _Before the sun sets on the third day._

"I can't let her use him like this." Elsa said as she jumped into the water.

Sebastian cut some barrels down. "Elsa, grab onto that. Olaf, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you."

"Ooo, a race." Olaf said as he dove through a rope tied to a barrel and started swimming to the boat.

"Anna, you come with me. The High King must know about this." Sebastian said. He jumped into the water.

Scuttle took off towards the lagoon, cawing. Animals were following him ready to help. He needed to crash the wedding.

As Olaf dragged Elsa to the ship, she felt kinda responsible. But she had to get to him. She had to save him.

 ** _We must get there before it's too late_**

 ** _Find a way to save the day_**

 ** _Hope, I'll be lying if I say_**

 ** _"I don't fear that I may lose him_**

 ** _To one who wants to use him_**

 ** _Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"_**

 ** _For I oh so love the groom_**

 ** _All my thoughts he does consume_**

 ** _Oh, my Prince Jack Frost, I'll be there very soon_**

At the wedding boat, Jack and Ingrid started to walk down the aisle. Ingrid had an evil grin on her face.

 **Finally, the moment has arrived**

 **For me to be one lucky bride**

Elsa saw Olaf struggling to get to the boat. She started to kick her legs to try to go faster.

 ** _Oh, the wedding we won't make_**

 ** _He'll end up marrying a fake_**

 ** _Prince Jack Frost will be..._**

Ingrid saw Abby growling her. She kicked her in the face.

"...mine, all mine." Ingrid said with a laugh as she walked up to the alter.

…

Ariel's POV

I watched as Jack walked down the aisle with this mystery girl. The girl seemed different. And Jack looked a little stone faced

We went to the castle to talk to Jack about the trade deal and Elsa. But then we were given invitations to the wedding. So, we got ready and got on the boat. But the whole thing seemed familiar. Too familiar.

I leaned over to Eric. "Eric, I have a bad feeling about this. Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. It's like the wedding Ursula got me into.

"Then we have to do something. Elsa might be involved."

The priest started to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. But before we proceed, if anyone does not feel that this couple should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Eric shouted as he jumped into the aisle. He drew his sword and rushed towards the girl.

But then Jack grabbed his staff and blocked Eric's blow on the girl.

"Jack, she's controlling you." Eric said.

"She's the girl that saved me." Jack said with no emotion. Jack and Eric started fighting.

I got up and faced the girl.

"Who are you? And where is my cousin?"

The girl laughed. "Ursula should have killed you when she had the chance."

I gasped. "Morgana?"

"No, Gothel!" She shot some ice powers at me.

Just then I heard a caw. I looked up to see Scuttle with a bunch of birds diving at Gothel. She ducked at the birds.

Soon lots of sea animals were throwing Gothel around. But then I notice a girl climbing up from the side of the boat. I ran over to her to see a familiar face.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked at me. "Ariel!"

She hugged me. "I've missed you." She said.

She let me go. "I've got to help Jack."

I looked back at the chaos. Scuttle was trying to get the necklace off of Gothel. Right as that happened, Jack's greyhound ran over and bit Gothel on the leg.

Gothel screamed and her shell from her necklace flew off. It broke at Elsa's feet. A white ball of light slowly made its way to Elsa's chest. It went into her chest. Her hair went blonde. Snow started swirling around her.

Jack stopped fighting Eric. He looked at Elsa.

"Elsa?"

She smiled. "Jack?"

Jack ran over to her. "It was you. The whole time."

"Jack, get away from her!" Gothel yelled.

"Oh, Jack. I wanted to tell you." Elsa said. They went in for a kiss. Right as the sun set.

…

Jack's POV

I went to kiss Elsa. But then she shrieked in pain and fell out of my arms. When she fell to the ground, a fin replaced her legs.

"You're too late!" The girl who faked being Elsa said. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

The girl changed into a black-haired woman with tentacles for legs. She crawled over to Elsa and grabbed her.

"So long, lover boy." The creature said as she jumped into the ocean.

"Elsa!" I said as I looked over the edge of the boat.

I looked at Ariel. "Did you know?"

"I knew she was a mermaid."

I nodded. I looked at North.

"Get my staff and a rowboat."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've got an amazing final battle up next.**_

 _ **The Song Used In this Chapter was This Day from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 15 will be here soon.**_


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Elsa's POV

Gothel dragged me down to the sea floor. I knew I had failed Jack. I was never to be with him again.

"Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after. I have a much bigger fish to fry." Gothel said as she smiled.

Just then I heard. "Gothel, STOP!"

I looked up to see my Dad with Sebastian. His trident glowed white and his face was bright red with rage.

"Ahh, King Adgar. How are you?" Gothel said, touching the trident.

"Let her go, NOW!" Dad said.

"Not a chance, Adgar, she's mine now. We made an agreement." Gothel said as she flashed the contract in my Dad's face

"Daddy. I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I didn't mean to." I said as Patches and Sideburns wrapped around my arms to keep me away from him.

Dad raised his trident and shot at Gothel and the contract. Gothel just laughed still showing it off.

"Well, Adgar. You really need to control that temper. You can't break this contract. It's legal, binding and completely unbreakable. Even for you, the High King of the Ocean. Of course, I'm a girl who is always looking for a bargain. The daughter of the High King is a precious commodity." Gothel's scroll flew over to me and It started to encase me in stone. Dad tried to reach for me. Gothel then blocked him.

"But I'm willing to make an exchange, for someone even better." Gothel said as she looked at the trident.

That's when I finally realized what Gothel was after. She was never after me. She was after my Dad.

…

General POV

Jack jumped into the row boat. North handed him his staff.

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean the girl you were looking for is a mermaid." He asked.

"North, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again." I said as I cut the rope. The boat fell into the water.

Down below the water, Gothel was just finishing up her deal with Adgar. He felt awful that because of him, his daughter went to this witch. When he know he had the power to change her into a human. It happened with Ariel, now with his own daughter.

"Now, do we have a deal?" She asked. Adgar raised is trident and shot it at the contract. The name Elsa was replaced by Adgar.

"Ha, its done then!" Gothel said.

The stone covering Elsa melted off and went to Adgar. Before he could even react, he was a stone slab. The only things left behind were his crown and his trident.

"At last. It's mine!" Gothel said as she put on the crown and grabbed the trident.

"Daddy?" Elsa swam over to the what use to be her Dad. She realized that this was her doing.

"You monster!" Elsa yelled as she shot her powers at Gothel. She turned the trident on Elsa.

"Don't toy with me, you little brat! Contract or not…" Just then an ice spike cut through Gothel's arm. She looked up to see Jack with his staff pointed at her.

"Why you annoying little… After him!" Gothel said to her eels.

"Jack look out!" Elsa shouted as Jack swam away from the eels.

Jack got to the boat, but Patches and Sideburns got to him and tried to keep him still.

Sebastian and Olaf sprang into action. Olaf poked Patches in the eye and Sebastian grabbed Sideburns fin. Both eels let go.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Gothel said as she aimed at Jack. Elsa swam over and pulled the trident up, hitting the Eels.

"No! Not my boys!" Gothel said as pieces of them floated down. She looked up with hatred. She saw Elsa swimming up to Jack on the surface.

The sea started to turn black. The seafloor started to rumble. Gothel was growling in anger.

On the surface, Elsa surfaced as swam over to Jack.

"Jack, you've got to get out of here!" She said.

"No, I'm never going to leave you!" Jack said.

Just then something big came between them. Gothel had grown into a giant and rose out of the sea. Jack and Elsa dove off Gothel and into the water below. They looked up in horror as Gothel grew.

"You pitiful insignificant fools!" Gothel said in a deep voice as she started to use the trident. "Now I am the ruler of the world's oceans! The waves obey my every whim!" Gothel use the trident to separate the two lovers.

"Now while we are around."

Elsa looked to see King Triton and King Fredrick fighting back against the waves.

"Ahh, King Fredrick. I've been meaning to talk to you… about your pathetic daughter!" Gothel said as she shot a blast at King Fredrick.

Fredrick tried to hold back the blast, but eventually, it overtook him. He was immediately turned to stone.

Triton saw this and dove under the water.

"Hahaha. Looks like the oldest of Poseidon's sons is too afraid to face me!" Gothel said.

Elsa watched this scene while hanging on a rock. Just then, Triton surfaced next to her.

"Elsa!"

She turned to him. "Uncle Triton!"

"Listen to me. You need to use your powers to stop Gothel. You have your fathers power in you. Now use it! I'll buy you some time."

And with that Triton dove back under the water.

Elsa was starting to form a giant icicle to put right through Gothel. Gothel saw this and went to move in on her.

But then, Triton burst out of the ocean. He was the size of Gothel.

"You dare challenge the Ruler of the World's Oceans!" Gothel said as she pointed at Triton.

"That Trident does not belong to you!" Triton said as he brought his own trident down on her.

Elsa was still trying to make the icicle, but it wasn't working. Using that much power was wearing her down. She knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Need some help!?"

Elsa looked to see Jack climbing up onto the rock she was on.

"We need to kill Gothel. It's the only way!" She shouted.

Jack nodded and started to use his magic to create the icicle with Elsa. It was huge and strong.

Triton tried to keep Gothel occupied to give Elsa time to destroy Gothel. But now he was pinned down. Gothel used her tentacles to trap him.

"Long Live the King!" She said as she brought up her trident to kill Triton.

"Now!" Elsa said. Using their powers, Jack and Elsa flung the giant icicle at Gothel. Jacks shirt got caught on the end of it, so he went flying towards Gothel.

Gothel saw it coming a little too late. The giant Icicle pierced right through her. She screamed out in pain.

Jack was able to unhook himself from the ice. He plunged into the water. Where he swam to the beach.

Triton looked at Gothel. "Never again, will you family interfere with mine! There is no escape for you this time! BEGONE!"

Triton shot a blast from his trident at the ice. The icicle exploded. And so, did Gothel.

Pieces of Gothel rained down over all of Atlantis. The merpeople that Gothel trapped were freed from their bondage. The Platinum Trident floated down to Adgar's statue. He broke from it and grabbed his trident and crown.

…

Adgar's POV

I stood with my two brother and Sebastian on the surface, watching my daughter. She looked so longingly at that human boy.

"Does she truly love him?" I asked.

"Well, its like I said to Triton when he dealt with Ariel, Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" Triton said.

The four of them laughed.

"My daughter is so much happier now that she's met Eric." Triton said. "She would have been miserable if I hadn't changed her into a human."

"I know you swore to obey the laws Father made." Fredrick said. "But it looks like this one law was wrong."

I sighed. "Well then, I guess there's one problem left."

"And what is that, your majesty."

"How much I'm going to miss her."

…

Elsa's POV

I laid on a rock, looking at Jack as he laid on the beach. I wanted nothing more then to go be with him. But I got my fin back. I was never going to be with Jack again.

Just then I felt something strange come across my fin. I looked down to see my fin was turning into legs. I looked around. I saw my Dad coming up to me.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. For everything. I hope this gift will make up for my mistakes." He said.

I smile and with tears of joy streaming down my face. I hugged him.

"I forgive you, Daddy."

He hugged me tightly. Then let go.

"Now go to him. Be happy."

I nodded. "Goodbye Daddy. For now."

I jumped into the water and swam to shore. I walked up onto land as jack woke up. He looked at me and smiled. He ran over and spun me around.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" He asked.

"Yes. Forever."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back.

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**_

 _ **Stay tune for the Two last Chapters. It's gonna be good.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 16 will be here soon.**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Wedding

Chapter 16: The Wedding

Elsa's POV

I looked in the mirror. My hair shimmered in the morning sunlight. My dress was a pure white. I used my powers to give the dress a little flair.

After I got changed back into a human by my father. Jack wasted no time getting the wedding planned. It was a matter of weeks that I found myself sitting here in a white dress.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Ariel. She smiled at me.

"Elsa, you look beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Ariel." I got up walked over and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much." Ariel said. "You were a little girl last I remembered. Now you're all grown up."

I smiled. "Ariel, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for causing so much worry."

Ariel laughed. "Elsa. you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Look what you did. You helped the most stubborn king of the merkingdoms and helped him see the truth. That love is beyond worlds. I'm so proud of you, Elsa."

A small tear streamed down my face. "Sorry, but you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

Ariel smiled and hugged me again. "Now, let me help you. Jack is going to love this.

…

General POV

Elsa stood before Jack at the altar. The sun was bright, and the skies were clear. The wedding boat sailed on. They looked into each other's with love. They had finished their vows and the preacher had declared them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Jack leaned in and kiss Elsa. Just then Abby jumped between him and licked their faces. The crowd cheered. Felicity ran up and hugged Elsa. Elsa bent down and picked her up and spun her around. North, Toothina, and Sandy wiped a tear from their eyes. Toothina started bawling. North gave her a handkerchief.

From the water, all the merkingdoms attended. King Triton and Ariel's sisters, the royal family of Atlantico were there, and King Adgar with Anna and Kristoff. Scuttle picked up Olaf and brought him to Elsa. Elsa kissed Olaf on the nose and petted Scuttles head. The slowly went back down to the water.

Over at the cake, Sebastian watched the wedding pretty proud of himself. But then he looked up. Aster was coming after him with a knife. But also, Chief Louie was there too. Sebastian took off on a dead run. The two cooks chased after the crab all over the deck. Finally, Sebastian saw his chance. He cut the rope. Part of the hanging poles came down and hit the two cooks in the face. Sebastian jumped off the boat laughing. He surfaced from the water. "Yes. Thank you."

Elsa walked over to the edge of the boat and looked at her father. He used his power to rise from the surface and up to his daughter. She hugged him tightly. Then softly whispered.

"I love you daddy."

Elsa let him go. Adgar looked over at Jack, who bowed before the great king of the sea. Adgar nodded. He touched his daughters face one last time and sunk back into the sea. Elsa blew him a kiss.

The boat started to sail away. The merpeople started to sing.

 ** _Now they can walk_**

 ** _Now they can run_**

 ** _Now they can stay all day in the sun._**

Jack looked at Elsa and smiled.

 ** _Just you and me_**

Elsa smiled and touched Jack's face

 ** _And I will be_**

 ** _Part of your world._**

The three kings waved their tridents across the sky, creating a triple rainbow. The boat sailed through it as Elsa and Jack waved goodbye. Then they kissed each other, starting their new lives together.

 _ **Thank to you all for Reading this story.**_

 _ **Make sure to stay tune for the Epilogue**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. The Epilogue will be here soon.**_


	18. Epilogue: The Rebirth Black Sea Warlock

Epilogue: The Rebirth of the Black Sea Warlock

Pitch's POV

I stumbled around aimlessly. I had no food, no home. My life of luxury was gone. It was all because of Prince Jack.

"How dare that boy do that to me. I deserve respect. I deserve to be a king."

I then saw a place where I could spend the night. A cave by the sea bed. I worked my way over to the cave.

I walked inside the cave and looked around. It didn't seem that anyone was here.

I then saw something beautiful. Something that could help me.

It was a small statue of a half man, half octopus on an altar. It was black. Looked like ebony.

"Well, this should fetch me a nice price." I said as I went to pick it up.

When I touched it, my sight turned to black. I couldn't see anything. I then saw a monster.

It was the half man half octopus. His skin was grey, and he had a black crown on his head.

"Come closer!" the creature said.

I walked over to it.

"Ahh a human. A human with a black heart."

I was scared of what this thing might do to me. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Mergo. I am an octoman. The first of my kind. My race is now gone. My last of my descendants were killed by the merpeople. And now I need someone to start my legacy. You will be my champion."

"Me?"

"Yes. I will give you my power. All my dark magic. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

Mergo casted his magic into me. I felt powerful. Strong. Unstoppable.

"Use my powers to take revenge on the merpeople." He said.

My vison cleared. I was back in the sea cave. My legs felt a little different. I looked down to see my legs were now tentacles.

"Could it be?"

I stretch forth my hand. Black magic shot out of it.

"Now this is more like it." I said with a smile.

I spun around, and my tentacles turned back to legs.

"Be careful, Jack and you merpeople. I'm coming for you."

I laughed as I ran at the ocean and dove in.

 _ **And That is the Frozen Mermaid.**_

 _ **So the next AU story will be a Mericcup story. Hiccup and the Beast. Stay tune for that.**_

 _ **There is a poll on my page of what characters from the original little mermaid 2 you want to see into the sequel. go and put your vote in.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Hiccup and The Beast will be here soon**_


End file.
